Quiero Robarme a la novia
by Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen
Summary: Harry Potter el mayor casanova del instituto conoce a su ahora mejor amiga, de una forma un tanto bizarra. Hermione es la única mujer capaz de ostentar ese titulo. 10 años después siendo inseparables, Hermione decide hacer un viaje a Escocia Pero al regreso Hermione no viene sola su prometido la acompaña. Ahora Harry se debate en seguir como mejor amigo o confesar sus sentimientos
1. Chapter 1

**Quiero Robarme a la novia**

_**Disclaimer: la siguiente historia está inspirada en la película "Quiero Robarme a la novia"**_

_**Los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la grandiosa Jo. A excepción de algunos que son inventos míos jajajaja**_

Aclaración: en este capítulo los jóvenes cuentan entre 17 y 18 años

**PD: esta historia es en regalo a Hermione Potter y Ale Gallegos que cumplen años Hoy**

**Felicidades chicas, espero les guste el fic**

**Prologo**

Harry Potter flexiono sus brazos, se masajeo el cuello, trono los dedos de sus manos. Respiro contando hasta tres, vio un insecto pasar, al momento comenzó su carrera, el sudor empapaba su camisa. Corría sin mirar atrás, avanzaba tan rápido lo que sus pies le permitían

Sus ojos ardían, sus talones dolían, pero no le importaba el simplemente corría hasta alcanzar su meta.

Los vítores y gritos de los espectadores lo alentaban a continuar, a lo lejos vio la famosa meta. Sonriendo arrogante apresuro su marcha, cerrando los ojos llego, su victoria al fin alcanzada

Por primera vez había vencido al temible Draco "Veloz" Malfoy su enemigo de carreras.

El reloj marcaba las 2 de la madrugada, la fiesta en la que Harry Potter se encontraba no tenía fin, jóvenes aquí y allá, bailando, tomando, besándose o copulando.

Algunos ya ni sabían lo que hacían, ni cómo reaccionar

Harry se sentía mareado, no reconocía el lugar donde estaba, solo sabía que su mejor amigo había organizado esa fiesta junto a sus hermanos los cuales apoyaban el que Harry al fin había vencido al "presumido" Malfoy. Él en todos esos años de estudios en el instituto, se había especializado en querer dejar atrás la fama del rubio enemigo, cada año al final de curso se hacía una competencia entre los mejores deportistas y cada año ganaba Malfoy creyéndose el rey y único en su especie por obtener el primer lugar.

Harry lo odia por presumido, pero no negaba que a pesar de eso, ellos eran muy buenos amigos, su competencia nunca rebasaba su amistad, bueno casi nunca.

A excepción de la música en la que ambos eran buenos, ni mejores ni malos. Potter y Malfoy competían por todo. Ambos eran guapos, ambos tenían un sequito de admiradoras y ¿por qué no? admiradores, ambos tenían clubs de Fans y ambos competían hasta para ir al baño

"Una rivalidad sana"—decía siempre orgulloso el rector de la institución Barty Crouch

"Una estupidez"- retaba siempre Dolores Umbrige, la profesora más temida por todo el alumnado

"Ayy estos alumnos algún día llegaran lejos, apuesto que serán mejores en el futuro ya lo verán"—Exclamaba feliz la psicóloga del colegio, que más bien con su extravagancia parecía más loca de lo normal Sbyll Trewlaney era una psicóloga poco convencional.

Si mencionabas a Potter las mujeres mojaban las bragas, si mencionabas a Malfoy las mujeres gritaban histéricas.

Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy eran los casanovas dentro y fuera de la institución.

Sin embargo Harry Potter aunque ya se había besuqueado con muchas chicas por su despedida ya que dentro de pocos meses ingresaría la universidad, aún no había logrado llevar a alguna a la cama

Cho Chang lo había seducido delante del sequito de admiradoras, pero no logro que él se excitara, sin embargo logro que Cedric Diggory terminara llevándola a alguna habitación cercana

Lavender Brown había bailado sensualmente con Harry, pero al igual que Chang, Potter se mostraba aburrido, mas Deán Thomas el nerd de la clase, se besuqueaba con ella en un rincón de la mansión.

Romilda Vane, había establecido una charla donde cada dos por tres se le insinuaba, mas Potter seguía igual más frio que un cubo de hielo.

Por esa misma razón decidió beber hasta olvidar su nombre.

Las mujeres anteriormente mencionadas, todas guapas, todas habían pasado con Harry más de una vez al igual que con Malfoy. Más ninguna con la entereza suficiente para la que Potter establezca una relación distinta a tener sexo.

En realidad si había una, "la prohibida" como le gustaba pensar a Harry. Ginny Weasley era la hermanita de Ronald Weasley, el mejor amigo hermano del alma de Potter.

Ginny Weasley es el amor platónico de Harry, La muchacha un curso inferior que Harry a su edad era la más deseada por todo el alumnado masculino, envidiada por todo el alumnado femenino y el objeto prohibido de ambos casanovas.

Por respeto a Ron, Harry no la tocaba ni coqueteaba con ella, la chica más divertida y simpática a los ojos del joven. Mientras Malfoy no la tocaba porque ella era una fierecilla, la única que nunca ha caído en sus redes y la única capaz de enfrentarlo.

Harry se vio en un espejo, el reflejo mostraba sus rostro enrojecido a causa de la bebida, el cabello negro azabache más revuelto que de costumbre y sus ojos más verdes y brillosos que un esmeralda.

Pensar en la bonita pelirroja, excito al ojiverde Potter, sin embargo la vio cruzar por el pasillo, aun sin estar completamente en su sentidos, evitando pensar que ella era prohibida, la siguió.

La menuda muchacha con el cabello lacio, largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, con un conjunto de ropa que se acomodaba a sus curvas, caminaba hacia una habitación sin ser consiente que el pelinegro la acechaba cual felino, sigilosamente sin hacer ningún ruido.

La Weasley con tacones altos, tropezó, más siguió su camino, ingreso a la habitación más cercana y se acostó en la cama mullida.

Cerró los ojos, su respiración se volvió acompasada y Potter ingreso dispuesto a pasar la mejor noche de su vida para posteriormente convertirla en su novia. Título que ninguna de las tantas chicas hasta ahora había ocupado.

La muchacha borracha, sintió como unos suaves labios reclamaban los suyos, llenos de pasión, llenos de lujuria, su cabeza estuvo dando vueltas, gimió bajito.

Unas manos suaves la tocaron indebidamente, quiso protestar, pero los besos se volvieron más fieros, ella no reaccionaba bien así que sin preverlo se dejó guiar.

La noche fue la más fantástica para ambos

Harry aun en medio de su sueño una vez que tuvo al menudo cuerpo desnudo a su lado, sonrió.

No le importaba si al día siguiente Ron le reclamaba haber seducido a su hermanita, él había logrado lo que por años no pudo.

Ser el único en la guapa pelirroja.

**-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..**

**Gracias Por leer**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quiero Robarme a la novia**

_**Disclaimer: la siguiente historia está inspirada en la película "Quiero Robarme a la novia"**_

_**Los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la grandiosa Jo. A excepción de algunos que son inventos míos jajajaja**_

_**agradezco a las chicas que dejaron reviews luego les respondo**_

**Capitulo dos**

_**10 años después **_

Harry Potter flexiono sus brazos, se masajeo el cuello, trono los dedos de sus manos. Respiro contando hasta tres, vio un insecto pasar, al momento comenzó su carrera, el sudor empapaba su camisa. Corría sin mirar atrás, avanzaba tan rápido lo que sus pies le permitían

Sus ojos ardían, sus talones dolían, pero no le importaba el simplemente corría hasta alcanzar su meta.

A lo lejos vio su premio, sonrió arrogante pronto ganaría.

Más un empujón lo hizo trastabillar, obligándolo a regañadientes a detenerse.

-¡Eres una Tortuga Potter!— La voz femenina grito lo más alto para que todos en el parque la escucharan

Potter Gruño, la muy canija había hecho trampa, era la única explicación que encontraba por la cual ella le había ganado.

Arrugo el entrecejo al ver que efectivamente su mejor amiga le había ganado…de nuevo.

Hizo un berrinche como niño pequeño sin creer que era ya la quinta vez que la mujer que veía en esos momentos frente a él le ganaba.

No podía odiarla pues era su mejor amiga, la única chica que ostentaba ese título.

A pesar de sus 28 años Potter seguía siendo el galán y casanova que en su juventud. Es más los años lo volvieron más irresistible a la vista de todo el sector femenino.

-Es como un buen vino, entre más añejo mejor sabor-murmura Luna Weasley la esposa de su hermano del alma.

-Dirás como un chocolate, ya que fascina a las mujeres—exclamaba siempre con sus ocurrencias Hannah Abott

-Yo opino que es un viejo rabo verde ¿vez a esa chica de allá? babea por él. Es una niña Por favor… ¡no veas con esa cara Potter! Sigo admitiéndolo eres "El viejo rabo verde Potter"—y con estas palabras terminaban los halagos hacia su persona, pues Hermione Granger era la única capaz de decirle tales ocurrencias, enfureciéndolo y divirtiéndolo al mismo tiempo.

Potter se acercó hasta su amiga que se movía con lo que era una especie de triunfo. Sonrió divertido amaba a su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger.

Pero ¿Cómo empezó esta relación?

Todo comenzó una mañana de julio, Hermione Granger se levantó de la cama con un horrible dolor de cabeza, la resaca de la fiesta anterior taladraba su cuerpo.

Mas después, Potter se levantaba con una gran sonrisa, satisfecha y socarrona. Pero al ver a su acompañante ambos gritaron. Ambos se enfrentaron, ambos pelearon y ambos lloraron abrazados, uno por no cumplir su sueño de ser novio de Weasley y la otra por perder su virginidad con el casanova Potter.

Hermione Granger, la chica educada, de buenos modales, estricta en su manera de vestir, inteligente hasta el tuétano, testaruda cuando un profesor le ponía una calificación baja de su impecable 10 perfecto. Orgullosa, no entabla amistad con algunos que ella creía ostentarían ese titulo

Sin embargo, una noche…solo una noche que ella quería dejar de ser "rata de biblioteca Granger", se le fue de las manos, se dejó convencer por sus inseparables amigas, las únicas que estaban en su muy reducido círculo de amistad.

-Vamos Hermione, es tu ultimo día—rogaba Ginny Weasley, mientras sostenía unos coquetos vestidos en sus manos con la intención de vestir a su amiga que no era compañera de la moda o el maquillaje

-Solo lo disfrutas una vez en tu vida, tu fiesta de graduación—sermoneaba Luna Lovegood, mientras trataba de elegir el mejor peinado que le vendría bien a su amiga.

-Si sales, te prometo…no, más bien te juro que no nos vuelves a acompañar en las compras por todo lo que resta de las vacaciones de verano—Argumentaba Hannah Aboot, mientras cruzaba sus dedos pues no podría cumplir dicha promesa.

-Por Favor…Por favor… ¡POR FAVORRR!—rogaron las tres.

Al final Hermione Granger acepto, pero no acepto por los ruegos de sus amigas, no. Acepto por que las tres "brujas" la amenazaron con contarles a sus padres que ella guardaba un libro romántico y erótico a la vez.

La castaña más sonrojada que el cabello de su amiga Weasley aceptó a regañadientes.

¿Se divirtió? Si

¿Se sintió otra chica? Si

¿Se sintió con el poder de ser mujer? Si

¿Su primera borrachera? Si

¿Su primera vez con un desconocido? NOOO

Ella quería recordar su primera vez, hacerlo con la persona cual ama, en sus planes no figuraba Potter ni mucho menos que el fuera el causante de dicha sensación de perdida

Y efectivamente se sintió otra chica, pues la genial idea de sus amigas fue ponerse pelucas para que nadie las reconozcan y lo principal para darle confianza a la testaruda Granger.

Hannah anteriormente castaña= pelinegra

Luna anteriormente rubia= pelirroja

Ginny anteriormente pelirroja= rubia

Hermione anteriormente castaña= pelirroja

Su cabello rizado, alborotado e indomable cambio a uno pelirrojo y lacio.

Potter al confesar por que realizo tal acción de llevarla a la cama, no fue para seducirla a ella, sino a la pelirroja, que por cierto se enrollo sin pensarlo con el Malfoy.

Claro que eso nadie lo sabía, bueno en realidad nadie excepto Hermione

Es así como después de una noche de pasión Potter y Granger se convirtieron en amigos ¿irreal?

No por supuesto que no, pues ambos estudiaron en la misma universidad, mismo curso, mismos amigos. Bueno se frecuentaron, se ayudaron en los estudios, se conocieron más fuera de la única vez que estuvieron en cama.

Se convirtieron de extraños en conocidos, de conocidos a frecuentes, de frecuentes a amigos y de amigos a mejores amigos.

Hermione después de su única vez con otro hombre no volvió a tener otra relación, solo Harry era el único que sabía que si no entablaba una relación amorosa era por sus estudios

Harry siguió siendo casanova, pero esta vez tenía a una mujer que le ayudaba en sus conquistas o en dado caso deshacerse de ellas.

Ambos jóvenes ahora adultos, con trabajos distintos pero en el mismo puesto de administradores superiores, se frecuentaban

No había fin de semana que no estuvieran juntos, ya sea para fiestas, para una bebida en un bar cercano, para una salida al cine, para las conquistas de Harry hasta para las visitas familiares.

-Es la relación más duradera que Harry tiene—pregonaba orgulloso James Potter

-¿Cuándo me darán nietos?—preguntaba siempre cada fin de semana, ya sea via telefónica o en cuerpo presente Lily Potter

-Escucho campanas de bodas—bromeaba siempre el padrino del muchacho, mientras este gruñía por la terrible palabra "boda"

-Ya veo su casa de verano en Dublin—soñaba la muy despistada Dora Potter la hermana mayor de Harry

-Imagino que vivirán cerca ¿Cierto?—regañaba Remus Lupin el novio de su hermana

Esas eran algunas de las muy frecuentes frases que se escuchaban en las comidas, en las fiestas. Con conocidos o desconocidos

Mas ambos jóvenes hacia caso omiso de dichas cosas acostumbrados a ese tipo de preguntas, pero los que no conocía la relación real entre ellos, argumentaba

"Hacen linda pareja"

Hermione Granger, con la sonrisa más burlesca que el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, se sentó el verde pasto, sudorosa y agotada

-Estas quedando anciano Potter—Exclamo mientras veía a un cansado Harry llegar hasta ella sentarse y tomar un trago bastante grande de agua

-Eres una pequeña tramposa—dijo agotado acostándose en la suave hierba

-¡No oh! soy más veloz que tu ¿Cuándo serás capaz de admitirlo?

-Nunca—Al instante un trapo callo en el rostro de Potter mientras la risa divertida de su amiga se escuchaba

¿Con que esas estamos?—Harry se levantó, tomando por sorpresa a la granuja Granger, la cual solo las risas se escuchaban de ella más las carcajadas de Harry por estar haciéndole cosquillas.

-Ya…basta Harry…ya

Las risas cesaron, pero un par de ancianos que habían visto las acciones de amigos sonrieron en añoranza a la juventud y cuando se enamoraron

-Paul ¿te acuerdas cuando éramos novios?—dijo la anciana soñadoramente

-Si mujer—respondió el anciano, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su esposa

-Nos veíamos como esos jóvenes—suspiro la ancianita mientras veía amorosamente a su marido

-Claro, pero a tu edad tú eras la más hermosa—los ancianitos siguieron caminando hablando entre ellos mientras tomaban asiento en un banca cercana

Harry y Hermione reían, ya que no era la primera vez que los confundían por hacerlos pareja.

-Vamos Harry dentro de una hora será la boda de tu jefe y como vicepresidente debes estar presente—La castaña alisto las cosa acomodándolas meticulosamente en la pequeña bolsa.

Al terminar un sonoro beso en su mejilla la ruborizo.

Harry comenzó a caminar sin percatarse que su amiga se había quedado paralizada viéndolo, mientras se sonrojaba.

El ojiverde volteo, al verla parada exclamo— ¿no que tanta prisa Granger? ¡Apúrate tortuga!

La castaña se indignó y al llegar hasta el pelinegro un zape en la cabeza le dio.

El pelinegro solo la abrazo, divertido con la situación

Mientras los ancianitos veían con añoranza como el amor puro de ambos jóvenes emanaban hasta los poros.

**Gracias por leer**

**reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quiero Robarme a la novia**

_**Disclaimer: la siguiente historia está inspirada en la película "Quiero Robarme a la novia"**_

_**Los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la grandiosa Jo. A excepción de algunos que son inventos míos jajajaja**_

**Capítulo 3**

La fiesta había comenzado hacia horas, estaba aburrido, su amiga del alma no llegaría hasta más tardar las 11 de la noche y el reloj apenas marcaba las 10. Se tomó un trago de la bebida que el bar ténder le sirvió mientras veía a todas las personas aglomeradas en la séptima boda de su jefe

No entendía por que el hombre siempre cambiaba de esposas como cambiaba de calzones, si por Potter fuera no se ataría a la vida de una misma mujer, por favor si el aún era joven, aun había más mujeres en el mundo que podía disfrutar.

Harry sonrió recordando la boda religiosa, donde un sudoroso padre se limpiaba con el pañuelo mientras evitaba mirar el generoso escote de la novia que estaba ataviada en un sexy vestido de novia.

La nueva esposa de su jefe Rabastan Lestrange, era una jovencita que apenas cruzaba los 24 años rubia con un cuerpo espectacular, mientras que su Jefe era un ¿cómo decía Hermione? "Viejo rabo verde"

Miro su reloj con impaciencia ¿Cuándo llegaría su amiga?

Alzo su vista tratando de verla, pero topo con una excitante pelinegra que lo veía mientras bailaba sensualmente un baile. Harry sonrió socarrón, ya tenía nueva conquista

Se estaba por acercar a esa mujer que lo veía lujuriosamente. Pero unas delicadas manos en su pecho lo detuvieron

Hey Potter ¿dónde crees que vas?—Harry sonrió al reconocer la voz de su amiga

-A ninguna parte Granger—La castaña río disimuladamente mientras el pelinegro la veía

Ataviada en un sexy vestido negro, con un delicado peinado que hacía ver su rostro más hermoso, unos tacos del infierno hacían ver sus piernas más largas y un coqueto collar adornaba su cuello.

-Estas preciosa—Exclamo silbando por lo bajo Potter

La castaña dejo de reír para sonrojarse y darle un suave golpe en el brazo a su amigo

-Deja de imaginarme desnuda, acompáñame por una bebida

El ojiverde sonrió ladinamente mientras volteaba a ver como la sexy pelinegra se enfurecía y se iba de la pista de baile.

Ahora ambos jóvenes se encontraban riendo, bebiendo y divirtiéndose al criticar a los invitados. Sentado aun en el bar.

Disfrutaron del espectáculo de los novios, con el tradicional tiro de ramo y el quite del liguero. Cuando ambos novios partieron el pastel embarrándose

Los dos jóvenes criticaban el hecho que el cincuentón de Lastrenge se comportara como un crio.

Un mesero interrumpió su charla y risas para servirle un gran trozo de pastel, para Harry de chocolate y para Hermione de Limón.

-mmm—gimió la castaña mientras probaba el manjar

-mmm—ironizo el ojiverde—de seguro mi pastel es mejor que el tuyo—reto

La castaña lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados, más le arrebato un pedazo del pastel de Harry

-mmm—volvió a gemir—tienes razón mi pastel es más rico—dijo triunfante al ver la sonrisa descolocada de Harry pues se creyó ganador

-A ver—el ojiverde le arrebato un pedazo de pastel a la castaña, probándolo y gimiendo por lo bajo

-En realidad ambos son buenos-

-aun no puedo creer que tú seas mi mejor amiga—hablo con franqueza el pelinegro mientras la castaña sonreía maternal

-Aun no puedo creer que tú, el gran Harry Potter seas mi amigo, el tipo que me vio desnuda cuando más joven—dijo Hermione mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida

-Hey, en ese tiempo eras bonita y ahora eres hermosa, aun te imagino en mi cama

¡Harry!—reclamo su amiga—no digas esas cosas

¡Hermione!-se burló el ojiverde—es la verdad-

Los dos sonrieron divertidos, tomaron de sus bebidas, Harry volteo a ver a los invitados de nueva cuenta, pero escupió su bebida salpicando a la Granger que grito molesta

-¡Harry no seas cochino!—se limpiaba su traje con una servilleta que amablemente el bar ténder le dio.

-Lo siento Hermione, pero la loca Parkinson está en la fiesta

Pansy Parkinson o más bien la "loca Parkinson" era una chica poco agraciada enamorada de Harry, compañera de trabajo la cual laborada en un piso inferior al de Harry pero que todos los días sin excepción le dejaba una carta de amor a Potter.

Harry estaba harto, la chica no entendía que nunca se fijaría en ella así se haga millones de cirugías o vestimenta a la moda.

Hermione que trabajaba en el museo más famoso de Londres, sabia sobre la chica más nunca la había visto en persona y creía que Harry solo exageraba su fealdad, mas sin embargo al verla supo bien porque a veces Harry tenía pesadillas

-Vamos Hermione—Harry Jalo a la castaña en la pista de baile

-Harry exageras, pronto se dará cuenta que tu estas aquí

-Quieres hablar más alto—le reprocho el pelinegro mientras se escondía de la vista de la pelinegra granosa con lentes de botellas y mal vestida.

-Lo siento—ironizo la castaña mientras rodaba los ojos—pero eres un exagerado

El pelinegro no le prestó atención a su amiga viendo en todos lados a la chica, escondiéndose de ella. Al estar en la pista de baile, tenía más ampliación hacia los invitados, suspiro de alivio al no encontrar a la chica fea y se irguió

Pero craso error, la pelinegra lo visualizo y como un tiburón fue directo hacia su presa.

-Hola Harry—la voz nasal de la pelinegra erizo la piel del ojiverde

La castaña solo sonreía divertida con la situación de su mejor amigo

-Hola Pansy—saludo el pelinegro, mientras seguía danzando con su amiga.

La chica enamorada de Harry sonrió ampliamente, quería estar en los brazos del apuesto joven, sentir sus labios, sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, la pelinegra soñaba con los múltiples bebes que le haría a su amor, más la visión de la joven que la acompañaba le hizo dar golpes a la realidad

-Harry ¿Quién es ella?—indago la pelinegra frunciendo el ceño, viendo molesta a la castaña

-Oh Pansy, se me olvido presentarte a Hermione Granger mi…- Potter veía desesperado a su amiga clamándole su ayuda

-Prometida—se adelantó Hermione al hablar—mucho gusto Pansy

-La pelinegra entrecerró los ojos—¿Prometida?—pregunto demandante—Harry no tiene prometidas—se cruzó de brazos mientras veía a ambos amigos que no hacían más que sonreír divertidos

-En realidad nos comprometimos esta mañana—comenzó a relatar la castaña. Harry sonriendo le siguió el juego

-Ya sabes que Rabastan siempre se casa entonces me pregunte ¿Por qué yo no? Así que hoy desperté con la intención de casarme

-Y por supuesto allí estaba yo…su mejor amiga, novia y ahora su futura esposa

La pelinegra los veía con la boca abierta mientras ellos se daban un ligero beso en los labios, pero ella no tenía pelo de tonta, se dio cuenta que en la mano izquierda no se portaba ningún anillo.

-¿y el anillo?

-En su estuche—respondieron ambos a la misma vez

-¿Por qué no lo has dicho?—la pelinegra sintió su corazón romperse en miles de pedazos mas no lo demostró

-Lo hare mañana porque hoy es el día de mi jefe—respondió Harry muy pagado de sí mismo abrazando por la cintura a su amiga

-¿Sabes que Potter? Vete al infierno

La pelinegra salió de la fiesta, rumiando incoherencias y maldiciendo a la futura pareja, dejando sorprendidos a ambos jóvenes

-Parece que no le gusto el que hayamos dicho una mentirilla –susurro en el oído a la castaña la cual se estremecía.

-¿Tienes frio?—pregunto Potter viendo a su amiga temblar

-No—contesto Hermione, evitando que sus emociones salieran a flor de piel-¿vamos por unas bebidas? muero de sed

La velada duro hasta las 4 de la madrugada, pero el par de amigos se fue caminando por el parque al cual siempre asistían

-Estuvo divertido—hablo el pelinegro mientras se detenían en un puente, admirando al sol asomarse y a los patos bañarse en el agua

-Si—contesto ausente la castaña

-¿Qué sucede?—cuestiono Potter mientras notaba a su amiga, sobarse los hombros, la conocía como la palma de su mano, cuando ella reaccionaba de esa forma era por una noticia, ya sea mala o buena.

-Tengo…—la castaña suspiro—tengo algo que contarte

-¿Me afecta en gravedad?—indago curioso mientras se frotaba los ojos cansados

-No lo sé…aun no lo sé— La castaña se apoyó al barandal del puente cerrando los ojos cansados, suspirando, sin poder empezar a hablar

-Dilo…-demandó el pelinegro viendo los rayos del sol asomar con gran fuerza

La castaña respiro profundamente—me iré a Escocia

-¿Ehh?- El pelinegro dirigió su mirada a su amiga que seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Que me iré a Escocia. Justin me ha dicho que es mi oportunidad para desarróllame y obtener la pasantía al museo natural. Ya sabes que ese siempre ha sido mi sueño

-¿Aceptaste?—el pelinegro aun no apartaba la vista de su amiga, la cual abrió los ojos con un extraño brillo de alegría

-Si

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?—Potter desvió su vista de la castaña mientras sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho

-Seis meses—respondió con una sonrisa ilusionada, Granger ahora dirigía su mirada hacia Harry, pero él tenía una pose indescifrable, la castaña suspiro de tristeza

-¿Cuándo te iras?

-Este martes

-Entonces, disfrutare de ti todos estos 4 días

-Yo también Harry

Ambos amigos se quedaron en silencio, los rayos del sol estaban más fuertes, los patos se habían alejado nadando hacia el otro lado, el reloj marcaba las 7 de la mañana.

-Te extrañare—sincero Harry viendo a su amiga, la cual sonrió con felicidad

-Yo te extrañare aún más—respondió abrazando a Potter

-Te quiero

-Te quiero

-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Gracias Por Leer**

**Reviews?**

**PD: Dias de actualizacion, viernes, sabados y domigos**

**10/03/2013 domingo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quiero Robarme a la novia**

_**Disclaimer: la siguiente historia está inspirada en la película "Quiero Robarme a la novia"**_

_**Los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la grandiosa Jo. A excepción de algunos que son inventos míos jajajaja**_

**Capítulo 4 **

Dos meses, el tiempo era lento Potter veía su fino reloj marcar los segundos, pero no avanzar en los minutos. Se restregó los ojos, su trabajo le dejaba agotado, pero más agotado estaba él de no saber sobre su amiga.

Se irguió en su reconfortarle asiento, tecleaba furioso las teclas de la computadora con tal de terminar el trabajo, dirigió su mirada hacia el ventanal que adornaba su oficina, el sol del atardecer se metía, las estrellas empezaban a brillar, el cielo a oscurecer, pero los minutos, las horas seguían sin pasar.

Estornudó, sentía la nariz congestionada, torció el cuello a un lado, posteriormente al otro, el sonoro crack anunciaba el cansancio que tenía. Cerró los ojos, respiro profundo y siguió tecleando

El ojiverde estaba molesto, no. Más bien furioso, La Granger ni siquiera se dignaba en hablar con él aunque sea para decir un simple hola y colgar.

Se encontraba preocupado afectando su ritmo de trabajo. Sus compañeros más cercanos susurraban tratando de entender que le sucedía al mejor en el área laboral.

Ese día tenía un humor de perros, la pobre Matilde fue la que pago las consecuencias de su furia, pues Potter cometió un error en un contrato, mas no quiso aceptar su culpa, pregonando a los cuatro vientos que su eficiente secretaria, era la causante de tal error.

La muchacha rubia lloro en el baño presa del pánico pensando que la despedirían, pero fue gracias a Charlotte la de finanzas que se dio cuenta que el error pertenecía a Potter ya que él es el único en elaborar los contratos.

En fin, ahora gruñía furioso tratando de terminar ese inconveniente que el mismo realizo.

-Nos vemos el lunes Potter—Fue el saludo de Charlotte, la bella mujer tiene alrededor de 40 años, aun no se le notaba su edad madura, pues presume un cuerpo el cual cuidaba como si fuera una religión, su cabello negro como la noche era sedoso y la envidia de todas las mujeres jóvenes que laboraban en la misma empresa. Charlotte llevaba 15 años laborando en la empresa, jefa de finanzas, tenía una familia hermosa compuesta por dos hijos varones, su orgullo. Es por eso que Charlotte era la única en enfrentar al Dragón Potter cuando este se enojaba.

-Hasta el Lunes Charlie, descansa—a pesar de estar furioso, Harry tenía modales, inculcados por su bella madre.

El reloj marco las 7 pm, aun no terminaba pero el cansancio hacia mella en su cuerpo, el edificio donde laboraba estabas en oscuras, nada más los empleados de limpieza eran los únicos en encontrarse allí.

Tomo su saco que previamente se quitó antes de empezar su labor. Apago su computadora, y salió hacia su departamento sin percatarse que dejo olvidado su celular. El cual segundos después empezó a vibrar y sonar anunciando la llamada entrante de la castaña

Nos vemos George—Se despidió del moreno guardia

Hasta el lunes señor Potter—respondió el hombre, mientras se preocupaba en verificar que todo estuviera en su lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione estaba excitada de la emoción, esos dos meses en su estadía en escocia eran los mejores que había vivido en su joven vida. La cultura pura que emanaba ese gran país, su comida, su música, sus costumbres.

Granger tenía una senda sonrisa en el bello rostro, es cierto que se había olvidado de Harry por ese tiempo, mas ella no tenía la culpa que su trabajo la absorbiera por completo. La castaña verifico que el sol caía mostrando un bello atardecer en ese lago que estaba lleno de bellas montañas, un cielo impecablemente azul.

Miro su reloj, la diferencia horaria no era mucha, así que pensando mejor decidió de una vez comunicarse con su amigo, el cual lo más seguro es que estuviera en un bar tranquilo bebiendo, coqueteando o tal vez platicando con Tom el bartender de "las tres escobas"

La castaña tecleo los números y espero a que su mejor amigo le contestara, mas no sucedió ya que nadie le contesto.

Marco varias veces (en realidad 20) con el mismo resultado, su sonrisa de felicidad había desaparecido, dando paso a la frustración

Maldito Potter de seguro ahora esta con una de sus amiguitas—Hermione como cada vez que lo veía acompañado con otra bella mujer sintió de nueva cuenta su corazón romperse.

Aun no podía creer que durante todo este tiempo se había enamorado de ese hombre, su primer y único hombre.

No sabía cuando sucedió, simplemente estuvo allí cuando lo vio con otros ojos, cuando se sintió atraída por su sonrisa, sus verdes ojos, su cabello indomable, su cuerpo y su sentido del humor.

¿Suena a cliché? Si

Para desgracia de la castaña, enamorarse de su mejor amigo era el cliché de los cliches de las novelas románticas.

El atardecer había dado paso a la noche.

Sonriendo con tristeza tratando de evitar en pesar a Potter con otra mujer, se alejo de tan bello lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.¿Mama has visto mi celular?—cuestión Potter a su madre que se encontraba vigilando la comida

-No. No sé dónde está. ¿Ya le preguntaste a Dora?

- A mí ni me mencionen, ya escuche que perdiste tu celular y te respondo, no no lo he visto.—respondió su ocurrente hermana, comiendo un pedazo de pastel

-¿En donde esta entonces?—se preguntó a si mismo

-Tal vez lo olvidaste en la oficina—razonó su padre viendo como su hijo, su versión más joven daba vueltas por toda la casa tratando de encontrar su celular.

-Puede que tengas razón papa—contestó, analizando en sus recuerdos en que parte de la oficina estaría su tan amado equipo.

Harry se encontraba en la casa de sus padres, en una de las tantas comidas familiares que cada fin de semana su madre organizaba. Ahora sin su amiga no tenía pretexto alguno de ir. Así que resignado en que esos 6 meses tendría que visitar a su familia, no es porque le molestara ni dada por el estilo, pero Potter prefería ir a otro lugar, claro en mano de sus amigos o de su mejor amiga para divertirse.

-¡La comida ya está lista!-exclamo eufórica su madre sacando del horno el inmenso pavo que olía asombrosamente rico

Todos los Potter se reunieron en el gran comedor, degustando las maravillas de la gran Lily.

Dime hijo ¿Cuándo me darás nietos? ¿Y Hermione como esta? ¿Ya está lista para un embarazo? ¿Para cuándo la boda?

Harry al escuchar las preguntas de su madre, gruño molesto. Por esa razón no visitaba con frecuencia a sus padres, siempre era la misma cantaleta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Vamos Harry, pásala vamos!

-¡Aquí Harry aquí!

Harry sudaba demasiado, se encontraba en la cancha de basquetbol jugando con sus amigos Ron, Neville, Justin, Dean y Draco Malfoy.

El rubio empujo al pelinegro haciendo que Potter se cayera y perdiera la oportunidad de encestar

-Falta—grito histérico Ron mientras ayudaba a su amigo

-Eso fue falta Malfoy—secundo Neville a su amigo pelirrojo

Harry solo se levantó, furioso por supuesto, gruño por lo bajo—Una más Malfoy ¡y te rompo la cara!

Malfoy sonrió socarronamente—no vas a poder Potter, eres gallina, ni siquiera tienes la mente en el juego

-Malfoy tiene un punto Harry, estas en las nubes- Dijo Ron viendo a su amigo con timidez

-¿De que parte estas Ron?—El pelinegro se fue hacia las bancas donde tomo su botella de agua bebiendo un gran trago

Sus amigos le siguieron sentándose en la banca, mientras veían como el pelinegro no quitaba su vista de su celular

El lunes que ingreso a trabajar, fue directo a su oficina en busca de su celular donde vio con horror que este marcaba más de 50 llamadas perdidas de su amiga registrada desde el viernes hasta ese mismo lunes a la 6 am. Eso sin contar los innumerables mensajes y correos de voz.

Su teléfono solo estaba saturado registrando un nombre "Hermione"

Presuroso, marco al número celular de su amiga, pensando e imaginando diferentes escenas en su cabecilla, desde que su amiga solo quería saludar. hasta un accidente donde le anunciaban que ella está muy lastimada, posiblemente muerta.

Mas este mando a buzón

-¡Mierda!—susurro preocupado, intentando marcar de nuevo—responde Hermione

Nada absolutamente nada, ni una respuesta, solo el típico mensaje de "estoy de vacaciones si quieres contactarme espera a mi regreso, si es urgente mándame un sms. Los quiero"

Claro que el debió de haber escrito un mensaje, pero Potter no razono así que simplemente marco y marco hasta que sus dedos dolieron, su memoria registro ese estúpido mensaje, obteniendo un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Toda una semana, su preocupación aumento, más la siguiente semana, un sábado en específico la tan ansiada llamada ingreso.

Hermione llamaba emocionada, Harry le regaño, Hermione se disculpó, Harry le reclamo su olvido, Hermione le devolvió el reclamo por la misma razón, Harry admitió su descuido.

Luego ambos se concentraron en su plática que duro casi 24 horas hasta que ambos se les agoto la batería y el crédito.

Desde ese sábado Harry y Hermione se comunicaban todos los días durante casi 3 meses. Harry se olvidó de sus conquistas, de sus idas al bar, de sus frecuentes salidas con sus compañeros, solo se concentró en su castaña amiga, la cual cada día que pasaba, más la extrañaba

Es por esa misma razón que ahora en la cancha de basquetbol sin estar consciente de su juego, Potter se encontraba ansioso, sabía que dentro de unos minutos Hermione llamaría.

-Tierra llamando a Harry—la voz de Ron se escuchó, mas Potter seguía ensimismado en su celular, claro antes que el zape de Malfoy en su cabeza le hizo reaccionar

-¿Qué rayos?—vocifero indignado sobándose su cabeza donde recibió el golpe

-No reaccionas idiota—respondió tranquilamente Draco mientras se quitaba la playera sudorosa dando un vistazo de su buen cuerpo desarrollado.

¿Que sucede Harry?—cuestionó Neville, preocupado. El buen Neville su primo.

-Nada—contesto.

-¿Como que nada Potter? ni siquiera te despediste de Dean y justin—Explico el rubio Malfoy mientras se cambiaba de vestimenta, unas chiquillas que andaban por ese lugar casi se desmayan al verlo.

¿Cómo que despedirme? el juego no ha terminado—respondió el pelinegro, pero verifico que Draco efectivamente tenía razón

-Claro que sí, desde que tu solo metías puntos a la canasta contraria- Argumento Ron recogiendo las cosas para marcharse

Harry se sentó, poniendo sus manos en su cabeza.

¿Qué sucede Harry?—pregunto esta vez con matiz preocupado Malfoy

-Nada, solo estoy preocupado por Hermione. Me dijo que hoy llamaría antes de las 12 pm ahora el reloj marca las 4 y nada que me llama

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

-Por qué…por qué…no lo sé, ella prometió llamar así que ella tiene que hacerlo no yo

-Esta enamorado—susurro bajísimo Ron a Neville que escuchaban la plática de ambos casanovas

-¿Qué dijiste?-El pelinegro alzo la cabeza al escuchar lo que Ron le había mencionado a su primo frunciendo el ceño

-¿Qué?—Ron se hizo el desatendido, verificando su celular

-Repite lo que le dijiste a Neville

-¿yo? Nada no dije nada ¿te dije algo Neville?—Neville negó con la cabeza, mirando fijamente a Harry

-No, Ron no me ha dicho nada

-Imaginaciones tuyas Potter

-No, Ron dijo claramente que…que…

Todos lo vieron fijamente, pero el ojiverde no tuvo el valor de decir esa palabra. Más bien razonando no tenía por qué sucederle ¿o sí?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**GRACIAS POR LEER :)**

**15/03/2013**

**RESPONDIENDO AL REVIEW DE GUEST: CREO QUE LE EMPEZARE A TEMER A LA CUCHARA, JEJEJE ESPERO QUE ESTE NUEVO CAP TE TRANQUILICE Y NO LA UTILICES EN MI CONTRA, SALUDOS **


	5. Chapter 5

**Quiero Robarme a la novia**

_**Disclaimer: la siguiente historia está inspirada en la película "Quiero Robarme a la novia"**_

_**Los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la grandiosa Jo. A excepción de algunos que son inventos míos jajajaja**_

**Capitulo 4**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No aguanto más, marco… definitivamente tenía que marcar. El celular sonaba en espera a que la otra persona al otro lado contestara.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Hermione?

-¿Harry?

-¿te desperté?

-Mmm si, son las 3 de la mañana ¿Harry para que hablas?

-Yo bueno…yo

-¿Y bien?

-Mmm no… no me llamaste hoy cuando prometiste que lo harías

-¿Ehh?-…oh cierto se me olvido, es que tenía tanto trabajo que simplemente lo olvide

-Oh bueno

-¿Por eso querias llamarme?

"_no solo quería escuchar tu voz, para al fin descansar tranquilo"_

-Si, hasta mañana… descansa

-Hasta mañana dulces sueños

-Bye

Bye

Harry no sabía por qué reaccionaba de esa forma, no entendía que era lo que le pasaba, simplemente con escuchar la voz de su amiga se calmaba. Se revolvió entre las sabanas, pensando, analizando lo que le sucedía. Ron estaba equivocado, él no se ha enamorado de Hermione, es más él nunca se enamoraría de ninguna mujer. No, definitivamente Ron estaba equivocado.

Sonrió con tranquilidad, cerró los ojos, mañana seria otro día, y mañana al hablar con Hermione todo volvería a la normalidad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione Granger se levantó con una sonrisa radiante, la pasantía en esta hermoso lugar, le hacía renovar sus energías aunque la noche anterior se haya acostado cansada. Miro por la ventana de su habitación, evito entristecerse al ver las enormes nubes grises que asomaban del bello cielo de escocia. Negó con la cabeza, aunque llueve, truene o se inunde nada le evitaría llegar a su destino.

Iván un compañero ruso que la acompañaba, le llamo por el celular avisándole que el mal tiempo duraría todo el día, al ser esa la situación en el bello pueblito se evitaba salir ya que las calles se inundaban demasiado.

Pero Hermione Granger, necia y orgullosa por sí sola, decidió salir con paraguas e impermeable a mano. Rento un coche para evitar mojarse. Las personas del hotelito donde se hospedaba, la miraban de forma curiosa e intrigada, mas al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la castaña muchos la miraron de forma asustada. El gerente del hotel, un viejecillo rechoncho le regaño y le advirtió sobre el mal tiempo. No era buen momento para salir a pasear, más a la castaña le importo muy poco y apresurando el paso salió hacia el exterior húmedo, del cual la lluvia empezaba a arreciar, cayendo gotas grandísimas de agua.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco Malfoy el mayor casanova caminaba tranquilamente entre las filas de gente hasta llegar al mostrador y sonreír a la cajera, la cual casi moja las bragas a ver ese perfecto espécimen sonreírle a ella. La muchachilla sonrió nerviosamente, componiendo una voz seductora llamo al rubio hombre guapo.

¿Cuál será su orden¿

-Un expresso machiato y un caramel machiato

-Enseguida

Las protestas de las personas detrás de él se hicieron escuchar, ya que como siempre Draco Malfoy, hizo gala de su seducción para conseguir lo que quería, y lo que deseaba estaba justo en la esquina de enfrente, esa hermosa mujer rubia de gran pechonalidad y piernas súper larguísimas, que mostraban en esa falda de ejecutiva.

Oh si, cuanto el haría muestra de sus artes amatorias en la privacidad de una habitación de hotel, su próximo objetivo estaba cerca. La muchachilla le sirvió su café sonriendo coquetamente, gesto que el devolvió. Salió del lugar dirigiéndose a su objetivo, hoy sería un día fructífero

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Bueno no resulto como lo esperaba_—pensó mientras se limpiaba el elegante traje con un pañuelo de seda.

¿Qué le sucedió a Draquito?

La hermosa rubia a la que coqueteaba, esperaba a su novio el cual fue en busca del auto para dirigirse en sus respectivos trabajos. Draquito haciendo arte de sus galanterías le ofreció el café, claro obviamente alagándola por hermosa. La mujer sonrió por cortesía negándose el exquisito café, claro que eso no evito que la mujer lo escaneara y se diera cuenta que era un hombre muy guapo, tal vez más guapo que su novio.

Draco no se dio por vencido y siguió con sus tácticas para conquistar a tan dura mujer. La piropeo, la halago, le hablo de su trabajo y casi casi le cuenta sobre sus cuentas bancarias (claro como pensaba Draco que las mujeres eran interesadas) fue directo, tratando de conseguir a su presa, pero la mujer de tan hueso duro de roer, al escuchar el tan directo "Vamos a una habitación"

Oh si, la mujer tan roja como un tomate, le propino a Draco un tremendo bofetón que le dejo la mejilla izquierda roja, le agarro ambos cafés que con el transcurso de los minutos se fueron enfriando vaciándolos en su impecable camisa, pero eso no fue todo. En ese instante el novio de la mujer viendo a su chica defenderse, le propino tal salvaje golpe, dejando hinchado su labio y amenazándolo con degollarlo si lo viera cerca de su mujer.

Draco aprendió la lección, si una mujer te decía "No" no se refería a que después sea un "si" al contrario un no es un "No"

Sin embargo contra todo pronóstico, la mujer que se metió en el auto de su novio antes de que arrancara le guiño el ojo, le mando un besito volado y como si nada dejo caer un papelillo con su dirección

¿Ironías?

Por supuesto que sí, mas eso no evito que Draco sonriera arrogante, dentro de tal vez unas dos horas llamaría casualmente hacia ese número para conseguir su cita sexual

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

James Potter se encontraba tomando una bebida con su inseparable amigo Sirius, ambos se encontraban en el bar "las tres escobas" esperando a su hijo y ahijado respectivamente.

Estaban sinceramente preocupados por el joven de ojos verdes, herencia de la esposa de James, Lily. Ya que últimamente se le veía ansioso, un poco decaído tal vez deprimido gracias a la ausencia de cierta chica castaña mejor amiga del joven.

James le había comentado las suposiciones a Sirius el cual ni tardo ni perezoso analizando dichas palabras solo llego a una simple conclusión

-El amor, el amor—canturreaba Sirius Black— me hace feliz, me hace soñar me hace reiiiiiiir, el amor, el amor, el amor….

-Ya cállate Sirius—reprendió James viendo insistentemente su reloj

-Cálmate amigo...solo bromeaba—sonrió el pelinegro, mas después se puso serio mirando fijamente a James que se estremeció al ver a su gamberro amigo actuar de esa manera— pero te digo que ese ahijado mío, tendrá ya que dejar sus tácticas amatorias y conquistar de buena manera a esa muchacha, porque si la hace sufrir, juro que le parto la cara

James se estremeció, a pesar de que tanto Sirius como él eran hombres llegando a la etapa de la vejez, no podía evitar pensar que su loco amigo siempre estaba en forma y si que propinaba muy buenos golpes, esperanzado quería creer que Harry no metería la pata con Hermione porque si no pobre de su hijo.

-¿En qué momento se dignará ese jovencito en llegar ehh?—acuso el pelinegro Black

-No lo sé, ya sabes que Harry es un hombre de negocios ocupado.

De repente la puerta se abrió dando paso a un hombre rubio, un pelirrojo, 2 pelinegros y uno castaño

Draco, Ronald, Neville, Dean y Justin aparecieron en escena.

-Oh que bueno que llegamos a tiempo—exclamo alegre el pelirrojo, ocupando un lugar en la mesa ante el sorprendido James y la sonrisa burlona de Black.

-¿Y a ustedes Quien rayos los convoco?

-Por supuesto, aquí mi padre—exclamo Neville

-¡Antoine!—Regaño Sirius a su único hijo

-¿Que? Es la verdad ¿no?—pregunto el joven pelinegro dirigiéndose a sus amigos que asintieron de acuerdo ante lo dicho.

Todos tomaron asiento en espera de la persona principal, por el cual se reunían

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Gracias por leer**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: la siguiente historia está inspirada en la película "Quiero Robarme a la novia"_**

**_Los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la grandiosa Jo. A excepción de algunos que son inventos míos jajajaja_**

**Perdon por la tardanza, tuve unos problemas con mi compu, espero disfruten el capitulo de transicion**

**Capitulo 5**

Harry Potter cerro su laptop apagándola, se estiro los hombros, los cuales tronaron reflejando su cansancio. Suspiro agotado viendo la hora en el reloj, por supuesto llegaría tarde a la cita con su padre, que no sabía porque razón quería hablar con el

A menos que sea la típica charla

"Harry ya estas por cumplir treinta años ¿Cuándo sentaras cabeza?"

"Harry yo a tu edad ya estaba casado y con un hijo de 10 años"

"Harry tu madre se preocupa por ti, entiende ya no eres joven"

"Harry tienes que darme nietos lo antes posible porque tu viejo no vivirá toda la eternidad"

"Harry esto"

"Harry aquello"

"Harry"

"Harry"

"Harry"

Siempre eran las mismas frases desde que cumplió 26 años. Dos años teniendo que soportar a su padre y a su madre con la misma cantaleta, se restregó los ojos presos del cansancio.

Salió de su oficina, despidiéndose de la buena Charlotte y del vigilante, por lo menos hoy era viernes, día que empezaban la juerga.

Con los hombros caídos del cansancio manejo hasta el bar preferido de toda su familia y amigos, el único tal vez, ya que su cálido ambiente familiar invitaba a disfrutar una buena bebida y platicar o bailar dependiendo sea el caso, tal vez conquistar.

Mas ahora en la cabeza del ojiverde ya no salían más tácticas para conquistar a sus amiguitas. A comparación de Draco, el cual le burlaba diciendo que su amiguito quedaría flácido de inactividad, seguía conquistando mujer tras mujer.

Harry sonrió alegre al ver el bar, aparco debidamente en el estacionamiento. Bajo dejando sus cosas personales como su laptop pero los documentos importantes los llevaba consigo cual tesoro, eso sí, sin olvidar su tan preciado celular. El cual pitaba a causa de una llamada, el ojiverde sonrió pero su sonrisa se borró l ver que no era la persona que quería escuchar

-¡Hola mama!—ingreso al bar saludando al camarero con un gesto en la cabeza.

-¿Donde está tu padre? Contesta James—Harry frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz molesta de su madre

-Bueno, estoy con el—contesto, mientras se acercaba a la mesa, saludando a los hombres allí reunidos, lo cual fue una sorpresa ver a sus amigos juntos

-¡DONDE!—demando su madre, para evitar quedar sordo se alejó tantito del teléfono. Su padre al ver como su hijo le miraba insistentemente, supo quién estaba en el celular asustando a Potter y haciendo señas le pidió aparato al ojiverde que suspiro de alivio. James se alejó mientras hablaba con su mujer lejos de los hombres reunidos

-Al Fin llegas—Draco le miro molesto, claro aún tenía el labio hinchado. Harry le miro intrigado al ver su labio, Malfoy sonrió arrogante, Harry sonrió divertido y Ron solo miraba a uno y a otro sin entender nada, al igual que Neville, el cual años atrás se había acostumbrado a ese intercambio de miradas, como siempre llamaba "el lenguaje de los casanovas"

-Si hombre, estuvimos esperando buen rato, siento mi trasero entumido—las carcajadas se hicieron escuchar al ver a Justin sobarse sus nalgas.

-Lo siento chicos, hoy el día estuvo pesado.

Los demás asintieron de acuerdo a lo dicho.

Sirius que había guardado silencio desde que su ahijado llego, pidió una bebida al camarero, la bebida favorita de Harry "Cerveza de mantequilla"

-Y…¿ por qué están todos aquí?—Pregunto Harry tomando asiento a lado de Ron enfrente de su padrino

-Bueno esta reunión se da por el simple hecho que nos preocupamos por una persona—empezó su discurso el padrino. Harry lo miro sorprendido, ¿Quién estaba en problemas? ¿será su padre, su padrino, Ron, Malfoy? ¿Quien?

¡Ah! ¿De quién están hablando?—Harry tomo su bebida que el camarero le ofrecía mientras veía a su padrino el cual tocaba insistentemente su cabello señal de estar muy nervioso o en dado caso preocupado

-En realidad—tomo la palabra James que ya había tranquilizado a su esposa y tomado asiento de nuevo a lado de su amigo—es por ti Harry.

-¿Por mí?—Miro a todos los allí presentes, la mayoría bajaron la cabeza avergonzados o viendo a otro lado como era el caso de Ron, mas solo Sirius, James y Draco le miraron fijamente.

-Mira Hijo—tomo la palabra James sonriendo levemente—estamos preocupados por ti., por tu situación, sabemos que últimamente no te comportas como antes, que te encierras en tu departamento claro sin despegarte del celular

-Y para colmo de males—continuo Sirius—tu, ya no rindes como antes en tu trabajo

Harry los miro furioso, ¿Qué rayos les pasaba para estar investigando sobre su vida? ERA SU VIDA

Harry sinceramente, tu madre, tu hermana y yo estamos muy preocupados y angustiados, sabemos que ya no sales con más mujeres y eso por supuesto nos alegra, pero nos preocupa que ya te estés convirtiendo en un ermitaño.

-No es de su incumbencia lo que suceda en mi vida, soy ya mayor de edad para darle cuentas a mis padres—siseo furioso el ojiverde, mientras que Ron tragaba saliva para tomar la palabra

-Hermano, sabemos que ya eres mayor, pero actúas…emm ¿raro?

-Si—siguio Dean—y nosotros suponemos que es por una cosa

-Algo sencillo, pero a la vez complejo que le sucede a todos una vez en la vida—continuo Justin

-Estás enamorado—termino Neville sonriendo como el gato de Alicia

Harry que en ese instante estaba tomando un trago de la bebida, se atragantó al escuchar esas palabras

-Antoine—reclamo Sirius—no jodas, se supone que yo lo diría—protesto como niño pequeño

-Papa, por favor había que ser directos ¿o no?

-Antoine

-Orion

-¡ANTOINE!

-¡ORION!

-¡CALLENSE LOS DOS!—Grito furioso Malfoy mirando a padre e hijo que se habían parado de la mesa. Peleando como dos niños pequeños

Harry seguía en estado de shock mientras que los demás lo veían divertido, a comparación de James que seguía preocupado, ya que escuchaba (o eso creía) los engranajes del cerebro de ojiverde girar a toda velocidad

Potter solo tuvo un pensamiento "YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADO"

Se levantó con toda furia, mirando a todos, los cuales se intimidaron ante ese escrutinio.

-No estoy enamorado, nunca estuve enamorado y no voy a empezar a ahora

-Lo siento hijo pero lo estas—

-De Hermione

¡ANTOINE!

-¡Ya cállate Sirius!

Harry se puso pálido ¿enamorado de Hermione? No… no es posible, el nunca… ¿o si?

-Hijo—siguió hablando Sirius ya más serio, mandándole una advertencia a su propio hijo, el cual resoplo molesto—La persona de la cual creemos que estás enamorado es de tu mejor amiga. Además de que te preocupas, total ya la viste como Dios la trajo al mundo y disfrutaste de ello ¡picaron!—Sirius alzaba sus cejas sugestivamente, mientras Harry lo veía con ganas de matarlo, nuca creyó que su padrino el cual le pedía consejos para conquistar dijera eso ante sus amigos que aún no sabían cómo conocía a Hermione antes de estar en la misma universidad.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, algunos hasta le veían muy raro, otros analizando aun las palabras y unos más mirándolo sugestivamente

-Oh si, este pequeño rufián hijo mío, se hizo amigo de la castaña después de copular—para rematarlo James ponían más crema al pastel

¡PAPA!—Reclamo Harry rojo por la vergüenza, si aunque no lo crean Harry en esa parte de su historia con Hermione se avergonzaba un poco, ya que bueno el aun recordaba eso que sucedió entre ellos.

¡Ya Todos Cálmense!—Dijo Dean mientras Neville pedia otra ronda de bebidas—Harry mira estamos reunido aquí, para ayudarte a descifrar tus sentimientos

-Claro, teniendo como padre y padrino a los mejores casanovas de su época los cuales terminaron igual que tu

-¡ENAMORADOS!-canturrearon divertidos

-Miren, yo no estoy enamorado, no se los vuelvo a repetir, además yo tengo lo mejor de ambas vidas, tengo mujeres las cuales no desean una relación larga y una amiga que me espera

-Pero Hermione se cansara de esperar, Harry entiéndelo—replico Ron ahora si mirándolo con furia por decir tantas barbaridades

-Por supuesto que no—exclamo Harry—ella está feliz conmigo así como estamos, ni siquiera siente nada por mi

¿Estás seguro?—inquirió Sirius, alzando una ceja sugestivamente

-Yo…siii

-Mira Harry, esto que pasara a continuación quedara entre nosotros—argumento Sirius—chicos escuchen con atención, porque lo que James y yo relataremos les puede suceder a ustedes también—termino de decir Sirius fijando su mirada en la gris de su sobrino Malfoy, el rubio desvió la mirada centrándolo en su vaso de cerveza, mientras Sirius sonreía socarronamente

-Como ya sabrás, la historia de tu madre y yo—relataba James poniendo carita de enamorado, recordando su idilio de amor con su ahora esposa mientras todos les ponían atención- era muy particular ya que tu madre bueno "andaba" con otro chavo Severus Snape su mejor amigo o eso creía yo (que por cierto está felizmente casado con su esposa Eydren), la mujer estaba loca por mí, pero yo no era santo de su devoción al meterme con todo lo que tuviera falda y un buen par de senos. Hasta que por obra del destino nos tocó trabajar juntos, tuvimos que aprender a acoplarnos, y allí me di cuenta que la cerrada Lily Evans era única, y por supuesto como a ti te pasa me atrapo las redes del amor.

-Eso es su historia, porque la mía—prosiguio Sirius—es muy distinta Selene, mi mejor amiga, estaba muy enamorada de mi, pero yo como buen casanova nunca me di cuenta de la mujer que tenía a mi lado. Hasta que estuve a punto de perderla cuando casi se va al otro lado del mundo, rectifique a tiempo, dándome cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ella y pues ahora ¿ves a este de aquí?—señalo Sirius a Neville—Es el fruto de nuestro amor, Antoine.

Sirius, tuvo un buen matrimonio, pero las garras de la muerte lo alejaron de su esposa, cuando Neville Antoine Black cumplía 15 años. Una enfermedad no detectada a tiempo separo a la mujer de su vida, pero Sirius estaba consciente que algún día no muy lejano se reencontraría con ella.

-Fuimos unos Gamberros, casanovas, idiotas y todas las expresiones que tú quieras—dijo James viendo a su hijo fijamente—pero de una u otra forma el amor siempre nos alcanza y eso hijo, ya te esta sucediendo, el amor ya te alcanzo

-Ay, el amor, el amor el amor-canturreaba de nueva cuenta Sirius con mirada soñadora

-¡No estoy enamorado, basta con toda esta charlatanería, me voy de aquí!

-¡ESTAS ENAMORADO NO LO NIEGUES!—Harry escucho el grito de su mejor amigo a lo lejos saliendo al exterior con millones de dudas en la cabeza. Mientras un rubio se levantaba siguiendo sus pasos, mas Sirius no les quitaba la mirada a ambos.

Algún día estos jóvenes necios y orgullosos sufrirían lo que él y su mejor amigo sufrieron en su juventud. Sonrió socarrón, el estaría ahí cuando eso sucediera y si que disfrutaría viendo la escena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Gracias por leer**


	7. Chapter 7

**Quiero Robarme a la novia**

_**Disclaimer: la siguiente historia está inspirada en la película "Quiero Robarme a la novia"**_

_**Los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la grandiosa Jo. A excepción de algunos que son inventos míos jajajaja**_

**Capitulo 7**

El perfume floral ingreso a sus fosas nasales, el olor a cerveza inundo sus sentidos, bebió el wiski que el Bartender le ofrecía. Hizo una mueca de desagrado ya que la bebida se sentía como fuego hirviendo en su tráquea. Cerros los ojos, aspirando de nueva cuenta ese olor floral, empalagoso, excitante, seductor. La mujer a lado de él soltó una sonrisilla.

-Me haces cosquillas—dijo la joven castaña.

El abrió los ojos sonriendo arrogante, miro seductoramente a su acompañante, su ronca voz a causa del deseo hablo desde lo más profundo.

-Vamonos de aquí

La joven asintió recogiendo su bolso y alejándose de él, a lo lejos vio como las caderas de la guapa mujer lo enloquecían, ese suave meneo que le alteraba todo. Sonrió de nueva cuenta esta vez sí disfrutaría de ella, todo lo que ella le ofrezca se lo arrebataría, porque ella era suya, solo suya.

Dejo unos billetes al bartender, saliendo de aquel bar, llego hasta la joven que lo esperaba ansiosa. Él se acercó sigilosamente como un depredador hacia su presa, la joven tembló ligeramente a causa de la excitación. El sonrió, una sonrisa provocadora y lujuriosa fue lo que la joven vio.

Ambos se acercaron, él agarro las suaves caderas de la mujer, ella subió sus manos hacia su cuello. Sus alientos se entremezclaban, la llama de la pasión poco a poco crecía, poco a poco los perturbaba. Se besaron, fue una lucha apasionada, ambos querían dominar.

Se separaron con la respiración agitada, la mujer sonrió lascivamente, mordió su labio inferior dándole a entender a el que quería más. El tomo su mano, la jalo hacia su auto, como loco manejo hasta llegar a su departamento. La chica castaña se mostró tímida al subir, el sonrió con ironía ¿ahora si le ganaba la timidez cuando hace unos momentos dieron un espectáculo en plena calle?

-No temas—susurro detrás de ella.

-De nueva cuenta la joven se estremeció, pero aceptando que a partir de hoy ese joven apuesto seria su próximo novio, tal vez su futuro marido.

Se acercó más a ella, la volteo suavemente, tomándola por sorpresa la beso apasionadamente, la castaña se dejó hacer, sin despegarse se dirigieron a habitación, en el camino se quitaron ambos las ropas, quedando expuesto gracias a la tenue luz de luna que alumbraba la habitación.

El la recostó con suavidad en la cama, ella suspiro de placer, gimiendo a lo bajo cuando sintió las manos traviesas recorrer su cuerpo. Él sonreía triunfante, de nueva cuenta tendría lo que quería. Ella era suya, solo suya.

Los besos aumentaron, las caricias siguieron su rumbo en partes prohibidas, los suspiros y gemido se escuchaban por parte de ambos. La oscuridad hacia que los amantes se entremezclaran, nadie sabría donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro.

En medio de la pasión, un sonido estridente se escuchó.

El joven no le tomo importancia seguía con su labor, la joven volteo ligeramente hacia el lugar donde el celular descansaba, alumbrando, sonando y vibrando.

El sonido se detuvo, ellos seguían con lo suyo. La joven castaña gimió con fuerza al sentirse invadida ante él. Mas ese gemido se vio opacado con el estridente sonido del celular que de nueva cuenta sonaba. Él resoplo con furia, pero no desatendió a la chica, siguió ofreciendo placer con su cuerpo. Mas el sonido chirriante y molesto lo detuvo.

Dejando a la chica en la cama se levantó para tomar el aparato.

Vislumbro un nombre…gimió en vergüenza

_¿Qué he hecho?_

Prendió la luz, alumbrando su habitación donde una mujer más joven que él, de cabellos rubios rizados y ojos azules celestes, se encontraban en su cama, sonriendo lascivamente, viéndolo con lujuria

Con una mano le pidió que viniera, pero él aterrado vio el celular, el cual ya había dejado de sonar.

Rápidamente marco a ese número que sabía de memoria. Espero pacientemente hacia que su interlocutor contestara, pero no hubo respuesta. La chica en la cama lo vio extrañada, el no llegaba hasta ella.

Entonces se percató que el marcaba desesperadamente el celular una y otra vez, su borrachera había bajado, lo supo por que no estaba tambaleándose como hace unos momentos, además que ni siquiera le llamaba por "Hermione"

La joven rubia cuando escucho ese nombre por primera vez, supo que él estaba ahogando sus penas en el alcohol, así que ella amablemente se ofreció en sacarla de su mente, en olvidarla. Ese joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes esmeraldas, era el mejor amante que hasta ahora había tenido.

Vio aun desnuda, como él se acomodaba el pantalón, mirando insistentemente el celular, como si fuera una persona y respondiera a sus preguntas que silenciosamente se hacía.

Entonces se fijó en ella, su mirada seductora cambio a una de furia, la mujer se estremeció pero esta vez de miedo

-Vete—susurro contenido

-Pero…

-Lárgate de mi casa, vete

-Óyeme ¿qué te pasa? no soy una golfa para que me trates así—replico ella bajándose de la cama buscando sus ropas—además tú me trajiste aquí, así que tú me llevas a mi casa—demando poniéndose su brassier

Toda la pasión que hubo anteriormente en la habitación había desaparecido

-Solo vete.

Al ver que ella no le hacía caso, la agarro por el brazo, lastimándola en el proceso, la chica soltó un gemido de dolor, aun a medio vestir y descalza la saco de su departamento

La chica viéndose sola en el pasillo con la puerta donde hace unos momentos había ingresado cerrada tras ella, aporreo sus carísimos tacones en ella, dejando una marca y gritando a los cuatro viento

-IDIOTA, SADICO, ESTUPIDO, ¡TE ODIO!

La mujer se fue, mientras en la sala, el hombre de cabellos oscuros tiraba de los mismos con desesperación

Harry Potter no supo porque creyó que a la que seducía era a su mejor amiga, creyo con la que tenía intimidad era esa castaña.

Tiro su celular que no servía para nada.

Ella ya no le llamaría hasta el día siguiente

Esperaba que esta vez le pidiera perdón

Sin embargo entre sus pensamientos solo una palabra cruzo toda la noche atormentándolo

Él estaba enamorado

Nada más y nada menos que de su mejor amiga

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione Granger se encontraba aterrada, veía por todos lados tratando de pedir ayuda, pero para su desgracia en el camino en el que ella estaba no había nadie, la pequeña calle estaba vacía, la tormenta arreciaba con más fuerza, propinando unos fuertes rayos y truenos que hacía que la joven castaña se asustase cada vez más.

Pidió al cielo que alguien la ayudara, más sabia que eso sería una misión imposible. Los habitantes del pueblo se lo advirtieron, pero no quiso escuchar razones. Ahora ella se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

¿Cómo quedo Hermione varada en ese solitario camino?

Fácil, la llanta del coche que había alquilado se había atascado en un inmenso hueco que por cierto no vio a causa de la poca visibilidad que la lluvia le ofrecía.

Ya había terminado sus labores en el museo natural, solo quería regresar a su habitación a darse un buen baño, tomar un rico café y acurrucarse cerca de la chimenea mientras leía un buen libro.

Pero eso no sucedería, ya que ella se encontraba sola en ese oscuro camino.

Desesperada, asustada y temblorosa, sin importarle que el horario en Londres sea de madrugada, llamo a su amigo, al único que con unas palabras ella se calmaría, solo escucharía su voz, aunque sea para regañarla por testaruda.

Pero eso tampoco sucedió, por más que llamo al celular de su amigo una y otra vez

Este nunca contesto, lloro en silencio. A través del espejo retrovisor con la poca iluminación vislumbraba como poco a poco el camino se inundaba cada vez más. Las lágrimas aumentaron con fuerza. Se acurruco en el asiento del conductor abrazándose contra si misma frotando un poco para darse calor, ya que la calefacción dejo de funcionar cuando el marcador de la gasolina dio en cero.

Quería estar en Londres, con sus papás, sus amigos, con Harry. Ya sea para salir a pasear, para platicar o solo mirarse en silencio.

Deseaba por última vez ver al amor de su vida, aunque este no lo supiera nunca y decirle en silencio cuanto lo amaba.

Pero eso no sucedería, pues la castaña ya se imaginaba, cuando al día siguiente los pueblerinos encontraran su cuerpo frio y palido, muerto a causa de la hipotermia. No podía salir, pues resulta que la manija estaba rota. El cochecito de dos asientos con dos puertas las cuales había evitado su escapatoria no le serviría para sobrevivir al día siguiente.

Lloro más, a su celular se le agoto la batería.

Se acurruco, cerró los ojos y espero a que las garras de la muerte le arrebatasen su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Gracias por leer**


	8. Chapter 8

**Quiero Robarme a la novia**

_**Disclaimer: la siguiente historia está inspirada en la película "Quiero Robarme a la novia"**_

_**Los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la grandiosa Jo. A excepción de algunos que son inventos míos jajajaja**_

**Gracias a todos los que me leen, a los que comentan y a los que me tienen en favoritos. En este capitulo da comienzo a la historia. Saludos**

**Capítulo 7**

Despertó con energías renovadas, olvido lo sucedido la noche anterior, solo se centró en aquel sentimiento que lo perturbaba y lo llenaba de alegría al mismo tiempo.

Si

Al fin después de toda esa charla y después del error que había cometido, solo una noche basto para que admitiera que efectivamente estaba locamente enamorado

Las redes del amor le habían atrapado

El amor, el amor, el amor, me hace feliz, me hace soñar me hace reiiiiiiir, el amor, el amor, el amor

Si, así como la canción burlona de Sirius.

El amor a Harry le hacía feliz, le hacía soñar con un futuro a lado de la castaña y pequeños niños castaños a su alrededor. Le hacia reír pues prácticamente desde que abrió los ojos su sonrisa no había desaparecido

Harry Potter está enamorado de Hermione Granger

Ya se imaginaba columnas, periódicos, revistas y revistas donde señalaban que el soltero más codiciado de todo Londres se encontraba enamorado hasta el tuétano de la mujer que estuvo siempre a su lado.

Sucedió tal cual como la historia de Sirius, solo que un poco distorsionada. Ya que la lejanía de Hermione le sirvió para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos…bueno, admitiéndolo mejor, fue la charla de sus amigos con respecto a él.

Se levantó, se vistió y fue directo a la casa de sus padres, le contaría a Lily que esta vez su deseo de ser abuela y de verlo casado pronto se cumpliría.

Le diría a su padre que siempre tuvo razón de emparejarlo, con su por ahora mejor amiga.

Cuando la castaña llegase le diría sus sentimientos, pero si no siente nada por él, la conquistaría, no como sus amiguitas poniéndose en afán seductor.

Sino como un hombre que encontró lo más valioso y que tenía que permanecer a su lado.

Sonriendo aun entro en la lujosa casa, la cual después de unos minutos unos gritos de júbilo se escuchó por todo el lugar, Su hermana y su madre como siempre gritando a los cuatro vientos lo feliz que están por él.

No tardo, marco el celular para escuchar la voz de su futura esposa.

Pero al igual que la noche anterior no hubo respuestas. Al ver la hora pensó que ella de seguro estaría durmiendo.

De todas maneras si no le decía por vía telefónica sus sentimientos se lo diría de frente, ya que su castaña amiga arribaría a Londres en escasas 2 semanas, que para Harry se le hicieron eternos a comparación de los 6 meses que ella estuvo lejos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Dos semanas después**

-Vamos Ginny apresúrate, llegaremos tarde—dijo una rubia mujer jalando a otra pelirroja

-Ya voy, espérate mujer—replico la pelirroja mientras seguía a su amiga

-Pero ya es tarde, Zabini se molestara contigo y eso no será mi culpa

Ambas mujeres apresuraban el paso para ir a la oficina, donde la pelirroja laboraba. Era un despacho muy reconocido, donde todos los que ejercían abogacía eran los mejores. Destacando entre ellos Ginebra Weasley y Draco Malfoy, las joyas de Blaise Zabini el jefe de ambos.

Por supuesto que al ser sus joyas ambos tenían ciertas ventajas y privilegios, eso sí, sin faltar nunca a su trabajo.

Uno de sus caprichos de Ginny era salir a comer durante tres horas y media, mientras que sus demás compañeros solo tenían una tres horas, para despejarse, comer, bañarse e ingresar al despacho.

El cual trabajaba más tiempo que los despachos normales, por eso era muy reconocido, sus trabajadores eras muy competentes en lo que ejercían, pero también había competencia entre los mismos abogados.

Ginny seguía a su amiga, la cual la regañaba ya que su plazo de comida lo había alargado. Luna era muy protectora con Ginny, pues aunque la pelirroja y la rubia tenían la misma edad, la más madura entre ellas era la rubia.

Además que estaba casada con el hermano mayor de su cuñada.

-Ok ya llegamos, estoy sana y salva no ha pasado nada, ingresare al despacho y fin de la historia.— Sonrió arrogante la pelirroja, pero su sonrisa desapareció al escuchar el grito de su jefe

-¡Ginebra Molly Weasley!

-Eh si, como dices estas sana y salva. Te dejo, pero luego no vengas a quejarte como niña pequeña en mi casa—advirtió la rubia, dándole un beso de despedida a su cuñada que frunció el ceño en señal de molestia—oh si se me olvidaba, suerte la necesitaras

Se alejó de su cuñada, la cual con timidez daba la vuelta para encarar a su jefe "adorado" (léase el sarcasmo)

Ginny sonrió, levantando su cabeza con altivez, se dirigió hacia su jefe furioso que le esperaba apoyado en la puerta, mas logro vislumbrar una cabellera platinada, detrás de él.

Ginny lo supo, su acusador había comenzado una nueva guerra.

"_Juro que estas me las pagas Malfoy_"-pensó afrontando la regañina que su jefe le dio, mientras veía la sonrisa burlona de su enemigo.

-.-.-.-,-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Hola Harry! llamaba para citarte al restaurante de siempre ¡estoy de regreso! al fin mis 6 meses en Escocia terminaron y muero de ganas por verte, espero que luzcas muy guapo porque tengo algo que decirte...te veo a las 7 en punto, besos

Potter se encontraba vistiendo a toda prisa, poniendo su fino traje, tratando de aplacar su indomable cabello, mientras escuchaba una y otra vez la grabadora repetirse con el mensaje de voz que la castaña le había dejado.

Sonrió como un idiota enamorado, tratando de descifrar el mensaje que su amiga le había dejado, escuchando entre líneas cual sería la noticia que ella le diría.

Imaginando tantos escenarios donde ella le decía que lo amaba, que durante todo este tiempo lo extraño hasta darse cuenta que sus sentimientos habían crecido como a él le había sucedido.

El reloj marcaba 6:45 pm, suspiro, sonrió aún más feliz y se dirigió a su destino.

Se detuvo unos momentos para comprar unas flores, era la primera vez que hacia aquello, no dudaba que ahora tenía la cara de idiota enamorado ya que hasta la ancianita de las flores le sonrió

-Tu esposa debe ser muy afortunada—dijo la ancianita mientras le cobraba por las flores

-Aun no es mi esposa, pero pronto lo será—señalo confidente mientras la ancianita suspiraba, recordando de seguro su idilio amoroso.

Miro su reloj fino de su muñeca derecha, susurro un improperio pues se le hacía tarde.

Justo ahora que quería enmendar años donde la castaña espera que el llegase 15 minutos tarde a sus citas de antaño.

No quería dar una mala impresión, así que acelero a todo lo que pudo, con solo un pensamiento en mente,

"_espero que me perdone"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ingresó apresurado al restaurante, donde el maître le dijo que su amiga ya le estaba esperando. Con flores en mano, entro al lujoso lugar, todo estaba abarrotado, las mesas ocupadas y él estaba tratando de vislumbrar a su hermosa amiga.

Hasta que al fin la vio sentada en la barra, ella volteo a ver hacia donde se encontraba y sonrió como idiota, ella se veía hermosa con ese vestido que se ajustaba a sus curvas.

La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa, tan brillante como siempre y se dirigió hasta el pelinegro, pero ella frunció el ceño volteando tras sí, Dio media vuelta regresando de nueva cuenta a la barra.

Harry lo miro curioso aun portando una sonrisa, parado como idiota entre los comensales, mas su brillante sonrisa desapareció al ver como la castaña traía consigo a un hombre apuesto y viril.

El pelinegro retrocedió un paso, la castaña se acerba con ese hombre el cual entrelazo sus dedos con la delicada mano de su amiga, Harry volteo sin fijarse queriendo huir, sin darse cuenta que chocaba con el camarero.

Ambos hombres cayeron al piso, Hermione vio aterrada a Harry, olvidándose del hombre fue hacia su amigo ayudándolo a levantarse.

Los comensales vieron el espectáculo, el camarero le insulto en francés, a Harry no le importo ni el golpe en sus costillas ni el dolor, pues su mirada se centraba en el acompañante de la castaña.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor?- Escucho que le decían a lo lejos.

Como auto reflejo, asintió aunque el dolor en su costado derecho aumentaba

-Tome sus flores señor—le dijo otro.

Potter desvió su mirada hacia otro camarero que le instaba a tomar el ramo de flores destrozado

-No, eso no es mío— exclamo aterrorizado viendo a la castaña. La cual le veía intrigada

-Pero señor…

-¿Harry te encuentras bien?—inquirió preocupada

Si—añadió, Viendo a su mejor amiga que volteo su rostro hacia el otro hombre que la acompañaba

La castaña le sonrió, el hombre sonrió, el no hizo ni asomo de sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba sentado, tomando con frenetismo el champagne que el hombre sin nombre ordenó.

Llevaba sentado allí escuchando feliz a su mejor amiga decir que se había enamorado de su príncipe con corcel blanco y armadura.

Y no, no era en sentido figurado

Por qué lógicamente el hombre sin nombre (Hermione los había presentado diciendo el nombre más Harry no le puso atención) llego a rescatarla del cochecito un día de tormenta en Escocia con su corcel blanco.

La castaña como agradecimiento lo invito a cenar, más la lluvia que había cesado unos momentos arremetió con fuerza y la pareja tuvo que ir a un pub cercano

-Fue la peor comida que haya probado—exclamo divertida sonriendo hacia el hombre sin nombre

-Si, hasta yo me siento avergonzado por ello, estoy orgulloso de mis raíces pero esa comida era sumamente asquerosa—dijo el hombre sin nombre sonriéndole a ella, para seguidamente besarla con pasión.

Harry creyó escuchar un leve crack y un dolor increíble en el pecho, al ver el espectáculo que los enamorados daban delante de él.

Hermione Sonrió feliz, por primera vez en su vida sonreía con auténtica felicidad.

Eso para Harry fue como un golpe al corazón

-¡Ah! Harry se me olvidaba—sonrió la castaña mientras entrelazaba su mano con el hombre sin nombre, mostrando en el acto un hermoso y delicado anillo

-Colin y yo vamos a casarnos en un mes—Exclamo jubilosa. Sonriendo tan feliz, besando tan apasionadamente con su prometido

Mientras Harry quedaba pálido, fingiendo una sonrisa de felicidad. Definitivamente con esta declaración su corazón se rompió en dos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Gracias Por Leer**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola buenas noches!**

**lamento la tardanza por el nuevo capitulo, pero estas ultimas semanas he estado muy ocupada que me impedia continuar con el fic, espero que estas que vienen sean mejores y pueda seguir con la publicacion semanal**

**saludos **

**Capítulo 8**

¿Has sentido cuando te subes en una montaña rusa, cómo después sientes tu estomago revuelto con muchas ganas de vomitar? ¿Has sentido el dolor en las costillas después de correr mucho, tu respiración agitada y tu corazón latiendo rápidamente bombeando sangre en todo tu cuerpo? ¿Has sentido cuando la furia se sube hasta tu cabeza, cerrando tus puños con fuerza evitando las ganas de golpear a la primera persona que se cruce contigo?

En definitiva Harry no sentía nada. Absolutamente nada.

En dolor en el pecho, no era nada, el dolor de cabeza no era nada

La sonrisa fingida, eso dolía… y mucho.

Hermione vio cómo su amigo, borraba su sonrisa hasta dejar una línea en sus labios. la cara de póker face de Potter, la misma cara que pone en los negocios, analizando la situación, verificando sus posibilidades de salir vencedor, y en dado caso de salir perdedor, corrigiendo los errores o posibles errores.

Sin embargo la castaña no entendía porque su mejor amigo, solo la veía a ella, fijamente, duramente sin una sonrisa que le demostrara lo feliz que estaba por ella

Hermione Granger sintió las ganas de vomitar, el dolor en las costillas, y la furia creciendo en torno a su cuerpo.

Furia de matar a Harry, porque el muy estúpido solo la veía a ella.

Sin embargo nada cruzo por la mente de Hermione al verlo levantarse, mirar a ambos y señalarla a ella.

—Acompáñame—demando mientras comenzaba su caminata hacia el balcón, a un costado donde ellos se encontraba.

Hermione sonrió a Colín, salió seguidamente tras Harry

Te voy a matar Potter"—pensó para sus adentros.

El balcón del restaurante permitía la privacidad de las personas, era raro que en un restaurante hubiese un balcón sin mesas solo una banca que apenas era iluminada por unas lamparillas postradas en el suelo.

Harry se mantuvo dándole la espalda, Hermione pisoteo fuerte ocasionando que los altos tacones resonaran, se sentó en la banca con expresión molesta y confundida a la vez por el actuar de su "mejor amigo"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llevaba mas de 10 minutos en un incomodo silencio, escuchaba el resoplar de su amiga castaña además de sus murmullos por lo bajo, imaginaba para quien eran dirigidos esas maldiciones

—Solo te lo preguntare una vez Hermione ¿estas segura?

La pregunta de Harry, sobresalto a la castaña, alzo su mirada viendo la espalda de su amigo, sin embargo supo que esa pregunta era por su repentina decisión

—Claro que si Harry ¿acaso dudas de mi?

—De ti no—la castaña suspiro aliviada.

Si no de tu cabeza totalmente racional—La castaña lo vio ofendida, Harry se acerco hasta ella tomándola de las manos—Cariño, deseo que hagas las cosas bien, soy tu amigo, tu confidente, dime la verdad ¿te casas por necesidad o porque en verdad lo amas?

—Harry—La castaña se levanto bruscamente—te he dicho que estoy segura ¿que mas quieres de mi? ¿que deseas de mi?

"Solo te quiero a ti linda"—penso Harry no dispuesto a que sus pensamientos salgan a la luz.

—Yo solo deseo y quiero de ti que seas feliz

—Entonces comprenderme, yo lo amo

—No es amor Hermione, entiéndelo de una vez, solo te estas cegando por que él te dijo que te bajaría la luna, las estrellas, hasta el cielo mismo. No es amor

—¿sabes cuantos días estuve esperando que me llamaras?-reprochó la castaña dándole la espalda, unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos-¿sabes cuántos días estuve postrada en esa cama de hospital, a punto de morir por hipotermia?

Harry la vio impactado y sorprendido por la declaración de su amiga, la tomo de los hombros dándole la vuelta, pero ella no quiso, se aferro al barandal, dándole la espalda a su amigo

—no, no lo sabia

—¡Claro que no lo sabias, por que no te dignaste a llamarme, a preguntarme si estaba bien, yo lo hice ese día debajo de una tormenta, yo estuve esperando escuchar tu voz y tu...!¡Argh! La verdad ni se para que te digo esto, Colin es un hombre maravilloso, gracias a él me pude salvar, gracias a él estoy frente a ti, hablándote, por que sino me hubieses ido a ver en mi funeral Harry.

El ojiverde no sabia como reaccionar, sentía que cada palabra dicha por Hermione le enterraba una daga mas en el corazón, el supuso que estaba bien, supuso que estaba tan ocupada con su trabajo que no le tomo importancia que no le llamara por dos semanas.

Aun seguía detrás de la castaña que sufría espasmos, estaba triste, dolido y se sentía una mierda.

El amor definitivamente te da golpes de realidad una vez que lo sientes.

Harry se agarro el cabello con desesperación, pero no aguanto mas y abrazo a esa testaruda castaña que tenia por amiga

—Lo siento...lo siento..-La castaña lloraba en el hombro de Harry pidiendo perdón por lo que le dijo, cuando el único culpable era Potter, se cegó tanto por que había descubierto las mieles del amor, que no pensó que su amiga y la dueña de su corazón sufría en silencio.

—No pequeña, el que lo lamenta soy yo—le dio un beso en su frente, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras

Poco a poco la castaña se tranquilizo, se separo de los brazos de Harry viéndolo a los ojos, los cuales estaban manchados por el maquillaje corrido a causa de las lagrimas.

Aun con los ojos hinchados, el maquillaje corrido, la nariz roja y sorbiendo un poco su nariz, Hermione se veía preciosa a la luz de la luna, esa belleza tan natural que la hacia unica.

—Oh Harry te extrañe mucho—La castaña volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza y Harry solo se dejo hacer.

-Yo igual pequeña, yo igual

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Potter ingreso a su departamento, estaba fisica y mentalmente agotado, nunca espero esa noticia por parte de Hermione, ni siquiera lo que vino a continuacion

"se mi madrina de honor Harry"

Esa frase seguía revoloteando en su cabeza ¿como llego a ese instante?

Sinceramente no lo sabia, ¿fue cuando le dijo que seria una novia hermosa? ¿o Fue cuando le dijo que si fuera mujer le apoyaría en todo?

El amor si que hace a algunos decir estupideces

Bufo frutado, nada de lo que anteriormente había planeado salio como quería, se rió de si mismo, ya que recordó una película que vio junto a la castaña empecinada en que era la mejor según fuentes cercanas (Luna y Ginny)

Donde el joven tenia su expectativa ante un hecho con la chica, cuando la realidad era otra, asi mismo se sentía el

su expectativa: ver a Hermione, abrazarla y llenarla de besos, decirle cuanto la extraño para al final declararle su amor eterno

La cruda realidad: Ver a la mujer de su vida declararle el amor eterno a otro y comprometida con un extranjero del que conoció dos semanas atrás

Se dejo caer en la suave y mullida cama de su habitación, cerro los ojos

"¿Que piensas Harry? se que es extraño por que eres hombre, pero no confió en nadie como contigo, eres el único hombre al que le confiaría mi vida y por lo mismo deseo que seas mi madrina de honor, aunque técnicamente seria padrino"

otra vez esa oración en su mente, esa conversación recreándose una y otra vez

rodó sobre la cama, se puso boca abajo viendo la fotografía que reposaba en su mesa de noche.

"Por fa Harry, en serio. Sera lo mejor que te halla pasado"

No, nunca debio de hacerlo, nunca debio de haberlo propuesto

¿que le sucedía a esa castaña que decía incoherencias?

"Acepto, Hermione"

si, se había sentenciado, había aceptado un papel que no debería de cumplir, acepto ver como su amiga, la mujer que amaba se casaba con otro.

Pero eso si juro, que esa boda no se realizaría, como se llama Harry "testarudo y necio" Potter

"juro que te casaras conmigo Hermione, lo prometo"

Sin desvestirse, cerro sus ojos con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, ya que al aceptar ese papel de padrino, lograria que Hermione se enamoraria de el antes de que la boda se efectue.

Como dijo Ron "si no puedes contra el enemigo, unete"

Ese castaño pálido sabría que a Potter nadie le quita lo que por derecho es suyo.

**Gracias por leer**

**03/05/2013**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9**

Ginny se encontraba en su habitación, hoy era el gran día. Estaba nerviosa, le sudaban las manos. No sabia que vestimenta elegir, pantalones de vestir o vestido. Zapatos altos o de suela baja, muy maquillada o sencilla.

Hoy era el gran dia de la cita, ¿por que se sentia de esa manera? conocia al muchacho con el que iba a salir.

Weasley tenia tantas ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos lo feliz que era, al fin alguien se fijaba en ella y no la veia como la reina mala, la belleza absoluta y temida del colegio.

Estaba aun con la toalla alrededor del su cuerpo, se habia terminado de bañar pero aun no se vestia.

-¡Al diablo!-musito-me quedo con el vestido—efectivamente elegio un vestido de color azul rey que resaltaba el tono de su piel, descubierto por la espalda pero con el escote cuadrado por delante. Zapatos de tacon del mismo color que su vestido. Joyeria de plata.

Lo bueno de tener hermanos mayores, era por los regalos. Absolutamente todos sus hermanos la mimaban, sin embargo tambien se convertian en un verdadero grano en el trasero al mostrarse muy sobreprotectores.

No les dijo a sus hermanos que tendria una cita, no era mejor asi, antes que les diera por amenazar al pobre, que si se entaran quien es, arde Troya.

20 minutos despues una hermosa pelirroja con la cabellera suelta y maquillaje sencillo, bajaba los escalones de su casa, sigilosamente hacia afuera. Su madre era la unica que sabia que ella saldria, para su mala suerte se topo con uno de sus 6 hermanos

-Ginebra ¿a donde crees que vas?-Un pelirrojo fornido, con un vaso entre sus manos salia de la cocina.

-¡Charlie!-Exclamo sorprendida la pelirroja

-Estoy esperando Ginny—El pelirrojo hermano mayor, tenia los brazos cruzados en una pose que pareciera despreocupada a ojos de las demas personas, pero a los ojos de ginny, esa era su postura de "no busques problemas conmingo Ginebra"

-Con mis amigas—Dijo la chica tomando su chaqueta pues la noche era fresca.

-¿Seguro?-Inquirió Charlie con una mirada de "no me mientas"

segurisima, si quieres preguntale a Hermione y Luna, adermás no se para que te doy explicaciones si a los unicos que se los debo dar son a papá y mamá—La postura de la pelirroja se enderezo demostrando asi su caracter, y su valentia por enfrentar al mayor de sus hermanos

-soy tu hermano mayor, me debes respeto.

-Vamos Charlie no soy una niña de 10 años se cuidarme solita, y como ya te dije Hermione y Luna iran conmigo. Se me hace tarde, me voy.

La pelirroja se escabullo antes de que Charlie dijera palabra alguna.

Supiro con alivio, sabria que con sus acciones Charlie no se quedaria callado y en lo menos que canta un gallo hablaria con su madre, la cual por cierto estaba de viaje. Su padre habia ganado un concurso el cual consistia en un viaje de 3 dias y 4 noches en las tierras griegas.

Por lo tanto Ginny dependia de sus hermanos hasta que sus padres regresaran, aunque con su madre de su lado esperaba que pusiera en su lugar a Charlie.

Ademas no hacia nada malo, solo iria a una cita, con un chico, sus amigas encubriendola. La cita en un hotel, solo ellos dos.

No, ella no hacia nada malo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

llego con 10 minutos de atraso, su coartada estaba hecha. Asi que cualquier problemas que haya durante las proximas tres horas, le ayudarian sus mejores y fieles amigas.

Ademas ambas le debian una, asi que ahora se los cobraba.

Entro al lujoso hotel, en realidad bastante discreto a comparacion del chico con el que se citaba.

A sus 17 años Ginny Weasley es la chica mas hermosa de todo el colegio Hogwarts ademas que ya noera una señorita, ahora era toda una mujer.

Si habia perdido su virginidad hace poco mas de dos meses, pero ella estaba feliz, pues habia conocido lo que era el amor, con ese hombre.

Hombre en toda su extension, tecnicamente 2 años mayor que ella.

Ginny le sudaban las palmas, ingreso al elevador, ya sabia en que habitacion estarian ellos dos. No era la primera vez que estaban solos, ni la primera vez que realizaban acciones que para su madre seria un escandalo e inmoral.

Se pinto sus labios en un tono durazno que los hacia mas apetecibles. Se puso mas perfume floral en el cuerpo, se acomodo su lacio cabello. El elevador indico el numero del piso en el cual estaba su habitacion favorita y salio al exterior.

Sus tacones resonaban por todo el silencioso y vacio pasillo, llego hasta el numero 40, saco sus llaves e ingreso al lugar con una sonrisa de emocion.

Fue directo a la habitacion, donde sabia que él le esperaba, en el camino se quito su vestido quedandose en bragas, pues no llevaba sosten.

Mas su sonrisa, su emocion, su ilusion, se desmorono. Golpeandose con la cruel realidad

Una mujer desnuda dormitaba en ese misma cama, donde disfruto con su compañero, pues ni siquiera eran novios, aunque Ginny tenia la esperanza de que el se le propusiera.

Esperanza marchitada, en el baño del cuarto el agua de la ducha corria, alli estaba el. Ginny aun estaba semindesnuda, la imopresion era muy fuerte, su corazon estaba desgarrado, no lloraba pero contenia las lagrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse como un rio.

De pronto el baño quedo en silencio, y la persona causante de sus sonrisas salio envuelto con una toalla anudada en su cintura, tapando su parte intima.

La mujer en la cama se revolvio, acomodandose mejor, pero sin despertar. Susurrando el nombre que Ginny no queria escuchar

"Draco"

Malfoy, estaba impactando viendo a la pelirroja frente a el, sin nada que cubriera su exquisito cuerpo, el cual disfruto mas de una vez.

No lloraba, la pelirroja estaba en shock. Pero lo veia con la mirada vidriosa, el brillo singular de su mirada se perdio, dejando sus ojos castaños como un pozo oscuro.

Draco quiso decir algo, pero ¿que podia decir a su favor?.

Solo camino hasta ella, la pelirroja dio dos pasos hacia atras, aun con la poca dignidad que tenia en su cuerpo, salio de la habitacion. Agarro su vestido, se acomodo el cabello.

Draco la tomo del brazo mientras se ponia el vestido, ella le pidio de favor que le cerrara el vestido. Draco lo hizo, Ella sonrio.

Draco sonrio socarron, al menos la Weasley sabia a lo que se atenia.

Estuvo tentado de ir hacia la habitacion, despertar ala rubia mujer y decirle a la pelirroja que esperara, en unos momentos seria su turno.

Pero no espero que esa sonrisa dedicada a él terminaria con una mano roja impregnada en su mejilla izquierda.

Para que no me olvides Malfoy—La pelirroja le dio un beso, apasionado, hambriento, fogoso como ella era en la cama.

Draco solo se quedo sin palabras viendo a la pelirroja salir de la habitacion.

¿Idiota?

Si, por que desde ese momento Ginny se llevo su corazon

Draco Malfoy la amaba, pero su amor se vio partido en dos ya que su prometida estaba embrazada. Su prometida desde hace unos 20 minutos.

Draco no tenia perdon, era un joven de 19 años, le encantaban las mujeres, pero solo una se robo su corazon desde niño

y Malfoy por primera vez entendió el dicho, nadie sabe que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido. El quiso ser como ese perro de las dos tortas, pero se quedo sin ninguno.

10 años después Malfoy aun lamentaba el nunca ir a explicarle a Ginny lo que paso en realidad, Se lamentaba nunca decirle cuanto la amaba.

10 años después Draco veía como una pelirroja se abrazaba a un rubio de ojos verdes.

Petter, el novio de Ginny Weasley

**Gracias Por leer**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola buenas noches, he aquí el nuevo capitulo, perdón por no haber actualizado ayer como debía, pero mi trabajo y el cansancio me lo impidieron. espero disfruten la lectura**

**PD: este capitulo es un regalo para AnyelPotter Granger, espero sacarte mas de una sonrisa,**

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Luna Lovegood, es una mujercita rubia, cuerpo menudo, grandes ojos azules que reflejaban sabiduría como un buho, extremadamente platicadora con conocidos y también desconocidos, extravagante en pensamientos y en su forma de vestir, pero lo mas importante, ella era querida por todos.

No era de extrañar que ahora ocupara el segundo puesto de "madrina de honor", apreciaba a Hermione Granger, la amaba con la locura en la que se ama una mejor amiga casi hermana. Adoraba discutir con ella sobre temas triviales y al final la castaña terminaba concediéndole la razón aunque no lo admitía abiertamente.

Durante toda su niñez, Luna vivió en los barrios pobres de Nueva york, huérfana de madre, con un padre en la cárcel a causa de un delito que no cometió. Vivió en la casa de sus tíos, los Dursley.

Personas de mal carácter, agresivos y despiadados que obligaban a la pequeña rubia a servirlos. Luna era prácticamente la sirvienta de esa familia, todas las noches añoraba que su padre llegara a rescatarla. Su tía Petunia, mujer horrible de sentimientos, la insultaba y la menospreciaba por ser hija del barbatan de su hermano.

"Un hombre sin oficio ni beneficio" eran esas palabras que la pequeña Lovegood escuchaba en su casa. Ella se refugiaba en los cuentos de hadas que tenia en la tabla floja del piso bajo el catre en el que dormía. Así siempre fue su niñez, del cual a temprana edad maduro hasta volverse independiente.

En la escuela, era incluso peor, pues la despreciaban por no tener los ingresos suficientes para comprarse ropa nueva, útiles, e incluso comida.

Luna deseaba que la escuela se hundiera, que llegara el Dios Poseidon y con la misma fuerza del mar violento lo destruyera. Claro que todo sucedía en su pequeña cabeza. Pero aun así siempre pensó que los sueños eran mejores que la realidad. Sus fieles libros eran los únicos que la trasportaban a varios lugares a la vez, pero también era por esa causa que pareciera despistada ante los ojos de los demás.

Luna pudo soportar esa vida hasta los 14 años de edad, tiempo en el cual escapó de su "casa" para vivir en las calles, si no fuera por la amable mujer Arabella Figg, Luna hubiese terminado como toda niña pobre, sola, drogada, tal vez prostituyéndose o embarazada.

La Señora Figg, la recogió del callejón donde acostumbraba dormir, ofreciéndole cariño, cobija y alimento. Como agradecimiento Luna le ayudaba en los quehaceres de sus casa.Y también fue por aquel ángel caído del cielo que Luna continuo con sus estudios, hasta convertirse en lo que era hoy en día.

Una mujer Profesional, con ingresos suficientes para vivir mil años y eternamente enamorada de su ahora esposo.

Lógicamente no se olvido de su padre, del cual hizo todo lo posible para rescatarlo de la prisión, pero su padre enfermó de pulmonía, antes de alcanzar la libertad añorada murió un febrero 16, dos días después de tener su primera cita con su ahora marido Ronald

Luna no se afligía por cualquier cosa, era sentimental si. Pero a causa de sus tíos, ella a veces se comportaba de manera fría, tal vez hasta irritante, se aislaba de cualquier cosa que le produjera dolor, encerrándose de nuevo en su mundo de fantasía. Más aun así, su esposo la adoraba.

Y era por esa razón que Luna no comprendía como Hermione era inmune ante los sentimientos de su mejor amigo, no comprendía, por que la castaña se hacia la vista gorda ante las muestras de afecto que Harry profesaba ante Hermione.

Entendía que tal vez la castaña se haya cansado de esperar por que Harry la amará y se aferraba en Collin, el único que se fijo en ella a primera vista.

Recordaba a ese escoces Collin, un chico desgarbado, amante de la fotografía, castaño con grandes ojos chocolate, similar en manera de pensar. Pues Collin fue su único amigo en la secundaria antes que ella se fuera.

También con el secreto aun rondando en su mente, pues el rubio era el hijo ilegitimo de un Conde. Ahora que lo pensaba, Collin debió de estar con su verdadero padre, para convertirse al igual que ella.

En "alguien" en una sociedad la cual despreciaban a gente pobre.

La rubia, se detuvo ante un escaparate viendo los hermosos vestidos de novia. Más un reflejo le llamo la atención, Ginny Weasley la otra "dama" ingresaba, después de despedirse de su nuevo novio, a la boutique de novias mas reconocidos de Nueva York.

Otra que no se daba cuenta lo que en realidad sucedía en el exterior.

No, Luna no comprendía como era que uno se volvía ciego ante la realidad, tal vez ella fuese despistada, pero NO idiota.

Si ella fuese como sus amigas, tal vez no estuviera casada, no tendría su empleo, ni mucho menos hubiese sabido que la realidad era dura, pero te enseñaba el valor de la supervivencia, vivir el día a día como si fuera el ultimo.

La realidad solo te hacia afrontar los verdaderos desafíos, los sueños se volvían realidad, pero no espejismos. Luna suspiro con cansancio, estaba segura que mas de uno necesitaría su ayuda, no fuera que después "metieran la pata" y se arrepintieran pasado unos años.

La rubia se volteo con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro, vislumbrado a un Potter demasiado aburrido, pateando el suelo con impaciencia y restregando su pelo en señal de incomodidad.

Si, mas de uno necesitaría su ayuda

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry veía los manteles, eran el mismo color ¡Diablos! Hasta tenían la misma forma, pero ¡No!, para las féminas que lo acompañaban, el mantel de su izquierda era azul cielo, el de su derecha azul pastel, el de enfrente azul índigo, el de alado azul mar, ¡Todos eran azul!

Estaba harto, fastidiado, cansado, aburrido, somnoliento, agotado, y similares mas que expresaban su agobio por estar con esas seis locas mujeres.

Llevaban recorriendo 6 tiendas ¡6 Tiendas! Y pareciera que ninguna tenia lo que Hermione necesitaba para su boda, aunque esta se efectuara en otro país, lejos de su casa, en una capilla antiquísima y para colmo en la casa de su "futuro esposo"

¿Y sus intentos por conquistarla? Todos al caño

Se refregó el rostro con las palmas de su mano, mientras veía a todas ellas correr como locas, hablar al mismo tiempo y asustar a la dependienta que las atendía.

Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Hannah, Dora y Victorie.

Victorie, la prima hermana de Hermione.

Su temible Ex-amante.

Al verla, se extremecia, pero no de placer sino de miedo, ya que la rubia de ojos violáceos le dejo un marca en su cuerpo.

Aun recordaba como comenzó la relación con aquella mujer, la había conocido dos años después de que se hiciera amigo de Hermione. La castaña lo había convencido para ir a una comida familiar un domingo. El por supuesto se había rehusado, sino fue en la de su propia familia, como iría en la de sus mejor amiga que ni siquiera lo conocía.

Pero la vil tramposa, chantajista y querida amiga, lo convenció.

Después de conocer a todos y cada uno de los tíos, abuelos, primos, sobrinos, tías, cuñadas, amigos, vecinos, en fin. Le toco el turno de conocer a esa bellisima jovencita que lo había tuteado, coqueteado y animado a tener una relación.

Dos meses ¡Dos trágicos meses! Duro la relación con Victoire

¿Por que?

Por celosa, manipuladora, extremista, chantajista y con un carácter de los mil demonios, que hicieron a Harry arrepentirse de su decisión.

Cuando le dijo que iban a terminar el mismo día que cumplia su aniversario, Victorie, la loca Victorie, le rasguño el rostro, le pateo en su intimidad y no contenta le rompió la nariz con su "delicado" puño de Boxeador.

¿Y la marca?

Tenia un rasguño en el lado izquierdo del cuello, que por cierto no se veía a menos que uno se acercara curioso, cosa que Harry primero mataría al que lo mirara. Nadie absolutamente nadie sabia sobre esa marca, bueno excepto Hermione

-Harry-

-Harry-

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Hermione le hablaba

La castaña estaba furica, había confiado en que Harry le ayudaría a sobrellevar el hecho de estar con esas mujeres que según " la ayudaban

¡Pero no! su única "tabla de salvación" estaba perdido mirando a su hermosa prima

Debía de suponerlo, no entendía porque se sentía extremadamente furiosa, no debería de sentirse celosa al verlo a él con la mirada fija en el escote de Victori

¡Pero lo estaba

¡Y le molestaba

No debería de albergar ese tipo de sentimiento ¡estaba a dos meses de casarse!

Hermione jalo el brazo de Potter sacándolo de sus pensamientos, mientras el ojiverde no sabia por que su mejor amiga le taladraba con la mirada.

-¿Eh?-Fue la sabia reacción del ojiverde

Mientras Hermione aun con la furia reflejada en su rostro se alejo de allí, Harry solo veía la espalda de Granger alejarse, al mismo tiempo Victorie le guiñaba el ojo y salia tras su querida Prima.

Las demás damas, aun confusas siguieron a la novia. Mientras Luna negaba con la cabeza, se acerco hasta Harry y sin pensarlo le murmuro

-Te ayudare a conquistarla-

Harry vio a la rubia como si le hubieran salido cuatro ojos. Mas Luna le sonrió en simpatía, le palmeo el hombro y fue tras las mujeres.

Harry ahora si no sabia que era lo que sucedía, sin embargo Luna intuía algo.

Sonrió con Picardía, entre mas ayuda mejor.

* * *

**Gracias Por leer**


	12. Chapter 12

**Quiero Robarme a la novia**

_**Disclaimer: la siguiente historia está inspirada en la película "Quiero Robarme a la novia"**_

_**Los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la grandiosa Jo. A excepción de algunos que son inventos míos jajajaja**_

_**NA: HOLA!**_

LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO MI INTERNET NO FUNCIONA MUY BIEN EN ESTOS DIAS IMPIDIENDOME ACTUALIZAR.

BUENO SOLO POR ESTA VEZ SERA LA EXCEPCION DE PUBLICAR

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME SIGUEN Y A LOS NUEVOS, DESPUES CONTESTO SUS COMENTARIOS

SALUDOS

**Capitulo 11**

Ronald Weasley bebía tranquilamente su cerveza, escuchando con atención a su mejor amigo, parlotear. Tomo otro sorbo mientras Potter se restregaba el rostro con las palmas de las manos en gesto de exasperación.

Sonrió levemente, quien creería que Potter estaría enamorado.

Bueno… el lo creía. No por nada es su mejor amigo, hermano del alma, hijos de otros fulanos, pero hermanos al fin y al cabo. Había entendido con toda la perorata que Potter necesitaba conquistar a Hermione, convencerla de que lo amase antes de que se efectué la boda.

Weasley sin embargo sabia que Harry tendría que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para conquistarla. Reía silenciosamente, pues era ironía de la vida que su hermano se enamorara de su amiga justo antes de que se case, cuando por años ella estuvo enamorada de Harry.

Y si, en el pasado "estuvo enamorada", porque ahora veía a la castaña muy ilusionada con su futuro enlace.

Negó con la cabeza, pero su acción disgusto al ojiverde que esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta. Ron estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no puso atención a la pregunta de su amigo, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué?

-¿acaso te burlas de mi? Se supone que me tendrías que alentar—

-¿Yo? Porque

-Ron—exclamo frustrado Potter—acaso escuchaste todo lo que te dije?

-Eh..yo... lo siento bro, pero no te escuche. –acepto el pelirrojo bebiendo un trago de su botella.

-¡Lo sabia, nadie me escucha. Nadie!—el ojiverde se levanto casi tirando su bebida. Disgustado, enojado y frustrado

-¿Hey que sucede contigo Harry?

-Nada déjame solo.

El ojiverde salió con prisa del pub en el cual se reunió con su mejor amigo, no entendía porque últimamente todo le salía mal.

Primero su madre, la cual estaba triste porque Hermione se casaba con otro, luego su hermana reprochándole el no actuar, luego su padrino exclamando con orgullo un "te lo dije". Su padre mirándolo con tristeza, Luna que por el momento aun no habían concretado nada para conquistar a su amiga, Hermione molesta porque no se comporta como un buen padrino. Victorie persiguiéndolo a todos lados como en la adolescencia. Ron sin escuchar todas sus preocupaciones y Draco el cual andaba desaparecido. Eso sin contar con Ginny que lo veía con malos ojos ¿Por qué?

Ni él lo sabía.

Se subió a su audi, conecto su USB y recorriendo las calles con la música en alto volumen, decidió descargar todo lo que tenía guardado.

Mas lo que Potter no sabía, era que Lily estaba triste pues veía como su hijo sufría ya que lo notaba mas decaído. Que Dora lo presionaba para que actuara pero no para mal, sino para despertarlo de su letargo.

Su padrino no le burlaba a propósito, sino que estaba esperando cuando su ahijado se dignaba a pedirle su ayuda. James veía a su hijo con tristeza, pero la razón era porque según sus palabras Hermione no merecía el amor de Harry.

Victorie, pues estaba obsesionada un poquito con Harry, más sin embargo pocos días antes lo perseguía ya que deseaba conocer en persona a Justin, el cual vio en una de las fiesta que organizo Lily.

Ron, bueno sabemos que Ron si le escuchaba sin embargo al igual que James pensaba que Hermione era más cegato que su amigo.

Luna, la buena luna, no había actuado, sin embargo era porque su cabecilla estaba formulando un plan para que Harry conquistase a la castaña, mas no estaba listo por esa razón no le decía nada

Y Hermione, la castaña estaba molesta, pues cada día que pasaba la boda se acercaba y Harry se despistaba demasiado, no le ponía atención, se enojaba hasta con el aire que respiraba. Era una locura pero Hermione necesitaba desesperadamente su opinión del cual obtenía un porcentaje mínimo de atención por el ojiverde.

Draco, no se encontraba ni burlando a Harry, ni apoyándolo con sus ideas o locuras, pues el simplemente estaba preocupado por su hija, la cual estaba internada en el hospital.

Draco era una persona que no gustaba de divulgar sus preocupaciones, ante todos sus conocidos parecía una persona libertina y despreocupada. Mas en realidad sus problemas crecían cada día mas, mientras su pequeña lo necesitaba como el aire.

Ginny, la pelirroja veía molesta a Harry ya que ella estaba presente cuando Potter entristecía a su amiga. La pelirroja no toleraba los arranques que el pelinegro tenia de vez en cuando.

En fin, cada uno tenía sus propias preocupaciones que en el exterior Harry lo tomaba para mal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

-¡Muy bien! Ahora si este plan va a ser infalible Potter, con lo que me llamo Luna Lovegood—

La rubia se encontraba en la ducha, su cabeza pensaba y pensaba hasta que encontró la fórmula adecuada para conquistar a la castaña.

Con prisa y entre sonrisas Luna se vistió adecuadamente para salir en busca del pelinegro y empezar con la fase A del plan X.

Luna había ocupado casi todo el abecedario con sus planes en mente hasta que dio con la mejor.

Su marido aun no había llegado del trabajo, pero a ella no le importaba ya que le dejaría una nota, se acomodo el bolso y los tacones, saliendo al exterior, caluroso. Manejando su Beatle amarillo, llego hasta el edificio de Potter.

En ese instante un hermoso Lamborgini apareció en la vista de la ojiazul, la cual se sorprendió por tan lujoso auto.

Luna bajo con cautelo de su "John" como llamaba de cariño a su automóvil y disimuladamente dirigió sus pasos hasta el lamborgini

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione no sabía cómo actuar, estaba nerviosa de pies a cabeza. Colin la había convencido con pasar la noche en su casa, ella aun no estaba segura de dormir en la misma habitación que su prometido.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, estaba decida ya que pasaría toda su vida a lado de ese hombre el cual pronto seria su esposo.

Bajo del auto, entro al edificio con una pequeña maleta. Se acomodo su ropa, saludo al portero que permitió su entrada, con los nervios a flor de piel, ingreso al ascensor, donde una mujer con gran pechonalidad, subía junto con ella.

Se cruzo de brazos, mirando al frente, ignorando a la mujer que hablaba por teléfono y reía escandalosamente, La castaña arrugo la nariz al sentir en el aire un cargado aroma floral, que inundo el pequeño ascensor.

Quería respirar aire fresco, mas la señorita pechonalidad decidió a ahogarla con mas perfume, ya que se puso aun más de lo que ya tenía en el cuerpo.

Disimuladamente la castaña saco un pañuelo para ponerse en su nariz, dando la impresión de evitar un estornudo. La mujer decidió seguir hablando y riendo sin importar que Hermione la escuchase

-Si hermoso, yo también te quiero bebe.

-Oh cariño, que cosas dices, claro que me alegro, pero quiero estar contigo esta noche.

-Por favor, bebe quiero estar contigo hoy.

-Vamos cariño, no me dejaras sola ¿o si?

-Oh por supuesto, tú y yo solos esta noche.

Si, en definitiva esa mujer no tenía vergüenza.

Hermione bufo molesta, pues a ella no le interesaba lo que esa decía o hacia esa noche, tenía sus propias preocupaciones como para escuchar la perorata de otra persona.

Al fin, después de un siglo, el ascensor se detuvo en el piso de Colin,, la castaña inspiro aire puro, lejos del extravagante aroma de la mujer y salió dispuesta a entrar en el departamento de su prometido.

Sin embargo la mujer pechonalidad tomo el mismo camino que ella. La castaña frunció el ceño, ya que la suite de colin era la única que había en ese pasillo.

Sin querer tropezó con la maleta que arrastraba, dando ventaja a la odiosa mujer que llego hasta la suite 96, en el cual de su bolso saco una llave e ingreso a la habitación. Dejando a la castaña sorprendida. Mas eso no acabo allí, pues colin ligero de ropa salió al encuentro de la mujer la cual le dio un beso en los labios.

Aun no había visto a la castaña, mas antes de cerrar la puerta visualizo a la castaña parada como estatua en el pasillo. Mas sin embargo la castaña salió directo del ascensor, con Colin persiguiéndola por detrás.

Las lagrimas salían de su rostro, estaba indignada más que dolida, furiosa. No sentía el corazón roto, pero si la molesta sensación de la traicion de Colin.

Sin proponérselo, solo tuvo una persona en mente, una persona que no la traicionaría, necesitaba su consuelo, necesitaba sus abrazos.

**Necesitaba a Harry**

**Gracias Por leer**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados son de JK Rowling, yo solo dsifruto creando demasiadas historias de mi ship favorito H/H**

**Capitulo 12**

Un jadeo cortó el silencio que reinaba en la calle, Luna estaba asombrada de ver allí a Hermione con lágrimas en sus ojos. La rubia sin demora golpeo la ventanilla al instante la castaña bajaba del lujoso auto y se abrazaba a su amiga con fuerza.

La rubia, consolaba a la castaña que lloraba entre sus brazos, hipaba diciendo en murmullos lo sucedido, sentía su ropa mojada a causa de las lágrimas pero a Luna no le importaba, ya que su amiga necesitaba de su entereza.

Deseaba arrancarle la cabeza al cabrón que dejo a Hermione de esa forma. Mas sin embargo Luna sonrió por dentro, de seguro no era necesario el plan para ayudar a Harry, no.

Las estrellas, los planetas, la Luna, el ying y el yang se alinearon a favor del ojiverde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry se encontraba solo en su habitación, era un sábado por la noche y el acostado en su cama sin nada que hacer más que ver la musaraña pasar.

Se supone que era el día donde Collin y Hermione pasarían juntos la noche, Potter sentía los celos subir hasta su cabeza. Se imaginaba diversos escenarios con la pareja junta y una cama, apretaba los puños hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos.

Se supone que eso no debería pasar, que el sería el único con Hermione, pero que equivocado estaba.

_Su Hermione._

Estaba con otro.

_Su Hermione _

No lo necesitaba

_Su Hermione _

Se casaría pronto.

El pelinegro, se jalo sus rebeldes cabellos, revolviéndolo más, no aguantando la situación, la soledad que incrementaba más imágenes mentales a su cabeza, tomo su chaqueta y salió al exterior, necesitaba despejarse.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta su bar preferido donde consiguió beber una copa, Tom el tabernero sintió compasión de él. Ese joven lleno de vitalidad meses anteriores, ahora estaba deprimido.

Tom sabia de que se trataba, "mal de amores" una enfermedad que tenía dos opciones curarse con el tiempo, o alimentarse aun mas del dolor.

Tom apreciaba al ojiverde, así que siendo delicado con la situación le ofreció un lugar seguro lejos del bullicio y de todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino.

Harry acepto la guarida que el tabernero le entregaba, pidió una botella de licor y se sentó en ese sillón reconfortadle, queriendo hundirse en recuerdo antaño donde su amiga estaba con él, sonreía por él, y todo era felicidad.

Una triste sonrisa asomo en su rostro, todo cambiaria dentro de 3 semanas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luna aun seguía con la castaña entre sus brazos, su amiga hipaba mas ninguna lagrima salía de sus ojos. La rubia alzo su vista hacia la ventana que indicaba cual era la habitación de Potter, pero esta estaba en oscuras.

Impaciente la rubia le indico a Hermione con quien debería hablar, la castaña subió los peldaños sabiendo que su mejor amigo la acogería entre sus brazos.

Rick el portero le sonrió, permitiendo su entrada. Ella se limpio los rastros de lágrimas mientras le decía adiós a su amiga que con un sonrisa en el rostro se alejo.

Hermione entro al ascensor, aun recordaba esa escena, aun sentía el dolor de la traición aguijonando su pecho. Mas decidió que ahora no pensaría en eso, ahora estaría en los brazos confortables de su mejor amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry estaba en un severo caso de ebriedad, se tambaleaba entre los brazos de esa joven morena sonriendo como idiota. Las carcajadas de ambos se escuchaban por toda la silenciosa calle. Mas ellos solo se reían como si fuera el chiste mejor contado.

La mujer estaba borracha, e inconscientemente había decidido quedarse con ese guapo hombre que le sonriera coqueto.

Más al llegar al edificio donde el pelinegro vivía, la mujer no fue invitada para ingresar a la guarida de Potter.

Furiosa con unas copas menos a causa de la rabia se fue calle abajo maldiciendo a todos los hombres.

Potter nada más se sobaba la mejilla a causa del golpe que esa mujer le dio.

Rick sonrió al moreno, permitiendo su entrada y viendo con diversión como este caminaba de puntillas tambaleándose más y poniendo un dedo entre sus labios tratando de acallar cualquier sonido, mas sucedió todo lo contrario.

Dentro del ascensor las carcajadas retumbaban entre las 4 paredes.

El ligero plin anuncio la llegada a su piso donde habitaba, Potter con su chaqueta en una mano, sus zapatos en la otra y viendo doble salió al exterior. Aun tratando de enfocar cual era el numero de su habitación choco con un pie.

Allí en el suelo, con el cabello enmarañado, durmiendo pacíficamente se encontraba la causa de sus penurias.

_Hermione_

-Mi Hermione

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Papi ¿me prometes que mañana me llevas a la escuela?—pregunto con inocencia la pequeña rubia

-Claro amor, mañana sin falta estoy contigo-

-¿Lo prometes papi?—inquirió de nuevo ansiosa por escuchar a su padre

-Lo prometo cariño

-¿Con la promesa del meñique?—dijo la pequeña mientras doblaba su pequeño dedo

-Con la promesa del menique

-Hasta mañana papi

-Hasta mañana princesa

La pequeña rubia coloco el teléfono en su lugar, satisfecha con su logro. Aun en pijamas ingreso a la habitación de su nana, la señora de edad peinaba sus castaños cabellos preparándose a dormir

-¿Aun no duermes Astoria?

La niña ahogo un sonido de sorpresa ya que su nana no la veía, estaba dándole la espalda

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo nana?—la curiosidad de una pequeña de 8 años salió a flote.

La mujer volteo a ver a su ahijada sonriéndole maternalmente, se acerco hasta ella abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente

-Porque cariño, tus pies son muy escandalosos

-No es cierto nana!—arrugo el ceño con disgusto, cruzando sus brazos

Si es verdad, ahora ya es tarde, es hora de ir a la cama. Tu papi vendrá por ti mañana y tienes que estar descansada

La niña sonrió alegre por que su padre la visitaría, salió de la habitación de su nana, en dirección a su cuarto rosa con detalles de princesa,

Ella era una princesa, como su papá le decía. Sin pretenderlo aun con la curiosidad rondando en su pequeña e inocente pensamiento le hizo una pregunta a su nana adorada.

-Nana ¿Cuándo vendrá mi mami?

La señora se quedo en silencio deteniéndose momentáneamente en el pasillo. No sabía cómo decirle a su pequeña ahijada que su madre no estaría con ella como antes, que su madre descansaba en una fría lapida.

Entristeció su mirada, grave error pues la pequeña Astoria se dio cuenta de la emoción que embargaba a su nana.

-Nana no llores, yo no quería ponerte triste— La niña tomo en sus manitos, la mano de su nana aguantando las lagrimas.

No estoy triste pequeña—pronuncio Isabel, mientras trataba de ocultar la tristeza en su mirada—solo que tu mami todavía sigue afuera, viajando y no sabemos cuando llegara

-Pero nana, no me mientas soy niña grande, dime la verdad

La pequeña rubia veía expectante a la mujer, la cual se dio cuenta que su ahijada se parecía mucho a su padre

_En definitiva eres una Malfoy_

-Mama está lejos tinny, pero no te preocupe que pronto sabremos de ella cariño. Ahora a la cama.

-Pero nana…

-A la cama tinny—dijo maternalmente la mujer, deshaciendo la cama, para que Astoria ingresara.

Astoria aun un poco molesta se metió en la cama, sintiendo el arropo de parte de su nana al igual que un dulce beso.

-Nana ¿mañana puedo comer helado?—pregunto en un bostezo la pequeña

-Sabes que tienes gripe Tinny, lo sabes cariño

Peo nana… papa me llevara a pasear después de la escuela, necesito helado, por fis, por fis—rogo la pequeña juntando sus manos suplicando con su mirada un sí.

La mujer resignada, en un suspiro asintió.

Mientras tanto le dejaba otro beso en la frente de la pequeña. Que dormía con una expendida sonrisa.

Salió de la habitación, la tristeza la embargo, ocultando los sollozos salir de su labios, ingresó a su recamara, en un cajón resguardado se encontraba una foto. Una fotografía que mostraba a un pelinegra, son un bebe en brazos e Isabel sonriendo a la cámara.

Su hija, ahora se encontraba en un lugar mejor, lejos del malnacido que la lastimo.

-Draco espero por tu bien, que exijas justicia y que ese cerdo se pudra en la cárcel—susurro Isabel con un nudo en la garganta mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hija Pansy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despertó al sentir la calidez de unos suaves labios entre los suyos. Sorprendida abrió los ojos, percatándose que él, su mejor amigo la besaba.

Sin importar el lugar, la posición, o el dolor de cuello, Hermione Granger se dejo llevar.

_**Harry la besaba.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Gracias Por leer**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: la siguiente historia está inspirada en la película "Quiero Robarme a la novia"**_

_**Los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la grandiosa Jo. A excepción de algunos que son inventos míos jajajaja**_

**Capitulo 13**

La sensación de tener esos labios recorriéndole el cuello, los fuertes brazos apresándola contra la fría pared. Sus sentidos estaban embotados, Hermione respiraba con dificultad, las manos de Potter le recorrían el cuerpo sin cesar, obteniendo suaves quejidos y gemidos de placer por parte de la castaña.

El Pasillo estaba absolutamente vacio, solo las respiraciones entrecortadas de la pareja se multiplicaban en ese corredor.

Harry se sentía en las nubes, ese suave y cálido cuerpo entre sus brazos, era la alegría pura.

_Su Hermione_

Estaba con el

_Su Hermione _

Se besaba con el

_Su Hermione _

Solo suya

Potter busco entre su chaqueta sus llaves, aun entre besos, gemidos, quejidos, jaloneos de cabello. Al encontrarlos sonrió triunfante entre los labios de una temblorosa castaña. Miro entre los hombros de Hermione, encontrando la cerradura y abriendo en un tirón la puerta permitiendo su entrada.

La chaqueta se quedo en el solitario pasillo donde una puerta se cerró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ginny estaba tranquila en la biblioteca de su casa, sus ojos estaban cansados después de verificar una y otra vez el caso que Zabinni les puso, a ella y a Malfoy. Estaba harta tenía hambre, sueño, dolor de cuerpo y lo que es aun peor su coraje aumentaba día con día.

¿Qué sucedió?

Desde ese mismo instante en que su "adorado" jefecito les regaño a ambos quitándoles sus privilegios y lo que es peor poniéndolos a trabajar en un caso, que da la casualidad era el mismo donde su mejor amiga se casaba, No había dia en que Malfoy no le molestara

Pelirroja, los informes

Pelirroja, trae mi café

Pelirroja, ya me voy, tengo cosas urgentes que hacer

Pelirroja

Pelirroja

Pelirroja

-¡UGH!—musito Ginny retorciendo los papeles—odio ese sobrenombre

Los recuerdos la atenazaban, como dos cuchillos clavándose en ella, burlándose de ella.

¿Por qué Justamente trabajan en el mismo lugar, la misma ocupación, el mismo edificio?

¿Por qué?

Esa era una incógnita sin respuesta. Lo que si sabia Ginny y tenia clavado en su frente era que Sería mejor que Malfoy, En todo

_Absolutamente en todo_

Un timbre de Celular la saco de sus pensamientos, agarro su adorado Blackberry leyendo _desconocido_ en letras grandes

Ella frunció el ceño, nadie fuera de su familia aparte de su jefe y amigos tenían su número. Decidió cortar la llamada, era mejor ser previsora antes de caer en una estafa o que un vendedor de chucherías trate de convencerla en comprar sus productos.

En un bostezo centro su mirada en los documentos que aun se encontraban arrugados entre sus manos, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, rápidamente deshizo los contraídos papeles alisándolos con fuerza, obteniendo un nulo resultado.

Maldijo en silencio, si le entregaba esos papeles a Malfoy, tal vez se burlara de ella. Pero Ginny no quería ver su sonrisa socarrona, ni escuchar sus palabras.

El celular volvió a repiquetear, ella miro de nueva cuenta su celular con la palabra _desconocido_, corto la llamada.

Se estiro en la confortable silla masajeando sus músculos agarrotados, vio el reloj de pared en forma de gato que a su madre le encantaba pero a ella le daba escalofríos por sus ojos tan grandes que poseía el objeto, marcando la 1:30 de la madrugada. Reprimió otro bostezo, cerró los ojos por un momento, pero los volvió a abrir al escuchar el tintinear del celular

¿Qué carajos?—Bramo Ginny ya insoportablemente molesta.

-Si es un maldito vendedor juro que le recordare a su madre —Agarro el celular presionando el botón de contestar y poniendo el aparato en su oído izquierdo mientras con el derecho tomaba su taza de café

-Bueno—

-¿Hablo con Ginebra Weasley?

Ginny se quedo paralizada al reconocer esa voz, trago con fuerza, pero al hacerlo parte del liquido caliente le lastimo la garganta saliendo gruesa y áspera la voz

-¿Malfoy?

-¿Weasley?

La lámpara de la biblioteca donde Ginny se encontraba no se apago hasta las 4 de la mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

La reconfortadle cama a sus espaldas, el peso delicioso frente a ella, un suspiro de placer le recordó donde y con quien estaba. Se sentía absolutamente feliz e irreal.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, al percibir unos suaves labios tocarle sus pezones, un gemido involuntario le siguió a esas caricias. Las cuales fueron bajando poco a poco donde antes se encontraba su blusa. Más ella no estaba contenta con lo que sucedía, ya que ella estaba semidesnuda, pero él completamente vestido

Un quejido de protesta, y al siguiente minuto tenía la camisa de él fuera de su cuerpo, le siguieron el cinturón y los pantalones. Ella recorría el fuerte, musculoso y suave espalda con sus manos sintiendo la transformación de ese cuerpo que con el paso de los años fue mejorando.

Los labios volvieron a posicionarse en sus labios, ella suspiro de placer, entonces él se separo de ella por unos momentos donde sus miradas se encontraron

Verde con Chocolate

El verde oscurecido por la pasión, la ternura, la lujuria

El chocolate mirándolo con amor, pasión y ternura

Potter frenéticamente acerco sus labios hacia Hermione, bebiendo del delicioso néctar que representaban esos suaves labios. Con cuidado bajo la prenda intima que la cubría, sacando de ella un suspiro de placer, entonces aun desesperado, acaricio la aterciopelada piel que se escondía entre las piernas de la joven, un gemido lleno de sorpresa inundo la estancia, sonrió con suficiencia. Otro sollozo de placer se escucho cuando estimulando ese cálido lugar ingreso un dedo, era tan suave.

El alcohol aun recorría su cuerpo, quiso pellizcarse, pues todo era un sueño, un hermoso apasionado e irreal sueño

Producto de su retorcida mente.

Más al percatarse como ella _su Hermione_ le bajaba su última prenda que le cubría su parte más íntima y ansiosa.

Despertó

Fue un fuerte golpe hacia la realidad

Se alejo de ella mirándolo horrorizado, aun no se le disminuía la borrachera que tenia, pero estaba seguro de una cosa.

_Ella no era Hermione_

La castaña lo miro sorprendida, aun estaba desnuda en la gran cama de Potter, pero no entendía por qué él se detuvo, por que se jalaba sus cabellos, ni porque cerraba los ojos con fuerza murmurando ilógicamente

-Esto es un sueño, solo un sueño

-Harry—murmuro visiblemente preocupada.

-¡Vete!—balbuceo el pelinegro mirándola a los ojos—Vete, aléjate de mi.

-¿Harry que sucede?—Hermione agarro la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo para acercarse a el

-¿No me escuchaste? ¡Vete!—gruño molesto Potter asustando a la castaña. Tomándola por los hombros

-Vete. Solo vete de mi casa—siseo.

Agarro sus pantalones abrochándoselos y alejándose más de una aturdida castaña.

-No sé porque te traje aquí, se supone que no entrarías a mi casa, que te dejaría fuera, ¡pero no! ¡Como un idiota te metí a mi habitación casi teniendo sexo contigo!—mascullo con fuerza, apartando a Hermione que se acercaba cautelosa hacia él.

-Pero Harry...—protesto la castaña

-Solo aléjate que no entiendes, eres una desconocida para mi—

La ropa de la castaña reposaba en los brazos de Potter, el cual fue directo hacia su sala dejando la ropa en el sillón.

Hermione aun no salía de su asombro

Tú no eres ella, tú no eres mi ángel.

Tú no eres mi Hermione.

Hermione estaba de espaldas a él, al escuchar sus palabras un escalofrió le recorrió su cuerpo, volteando con rapidez su rostro, quedándose a medio vestir

-¿Qué dijiste?—Replico ella, esperando escuchar mal, en realidad deseando escuchar bien.

. .Hermione—farfullo el ojiverde

Mas en ese instante Potter encendió las lámparas iluminado la habitación oscura, quedándose de piedra al ver a Hermione frente a él, con la mirada encendida, los labios hinchados, la ropa a medio vestir y el cabello alborotado

¿Hermione?

Entonces, Potter sintió las nauseas recorrer su cuerpo, sin decir más corrió hacia su baño donde se dejo caer en el inodoro.

La borrachera había desaparecido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione aun no se creía lo que había sucedido minutos antes

¿Qué dijo?

Con premura se ajusto su blusa y sus pantalones, escuchando como las arcadas, sobresalían del baño donde Harry se encontraba

Descalza fue directa hacia la cocina preparando un té para calmar sus nervios y para otorgarle a Harry un calmante.

Cinco minutos después escucho como la palanca era bajada, una puerta se abria y cerraba y unos pasos se dirigían a la cocina.

Estaba sentada tomando la taza entre sus manos, percatándose del calor que este le ofrecía. Al ver a Harry ingresar se puso roja hasta la medula, ya que aun no bajaba de su nube donde recordaba lo sucedido minutos antes.

Harry se sorprendió de verla a ella sentada tomando en una taza. Carraspeo incomodo mientras veía alrededor, deseando desaparecer en ese instante por la vergüenza de lo sucedido anteriormente

Vio el reloj digital a un lado de la encimera, el reloj marcaba las 2:15 de la madrugada.

La borrachera se le había bajado, pero aun sentía los estragos del alcohol en su cuerpo, y el asqueroso sabor del vomito en su garganta quemándole

-Siéntate y bebe—ordeno Hermione con voz temblorosa, señalando la taza que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

Harry sin dudar obedeció, se sentó, tomo la taza con dedos temblorosos y bebió el liquido que reconforto su cuerpo.

Por varios minutos ninguno de ellos dijo nada, ambos evitaban mirarse, solo tomaban de su taza.

Mas sin pensarlo, una vez que había acabado el liquido, Harry se levanto.

-Termina y sígueme—ordeno Potter saliendo de la cocina dejando a una castaña boquiabierta por su orden

Precipitadamente Hermione bebió de su taza dejándolo en la mesa y salió de la cocina, donde vio a Harry parado con los brazos cruzados a un lado del sofá, ella estaba por alcanzarlo cuando el, sin mirarla decidió ingresar a su habitación

Hermione se preguntaba qué era lo que sucedia, aun embobada, fue tras el ojiverde.

El estaba acostado en la cama, donde las sabanas estaban revueltas.

-Ven—dictamino mientras estiraba su brazo.

La castaña lo veía aturdida, conmocionada e ilógicamente enamorada.

Cautelosa se acerco hacia él, con temerosidad tomo su mano, sintiéndose reconfortada.

Ahogo un grito pues Potter la tomo de su cintura arrojándola a su cama, donde la apreso con sus brazos y piernas

-Solo duerme—Ordeno él, mientras descendía su rostro depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

Ella no tardo en seguir el ritmo de ese beso, reanimándose, alegrándose.

Se durmieron en esa cama, ella aun con dudas sobre lo que les había pasado, el aliviado de tenerla en sus brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La luz del sol ingresaba por la habitación, Ginny se estiro lo más que pudo, sonrió como una tontuela, pero de pronto la sonrisa se le borro del rostro. Ya que mirando el reloj se percato de que solo contaba con 20 minutos para ir al trabajo

-¡Mierda! Se me hace tarde, Mierda, mierda

Sin desayunar, bañándose y vistiéndose con prisa, salió rumbo a su trabajo. Su blackberry sonó de nueva cuenta.

La palabra desconocido desapareció para dar con la palabra Malfoy.

Frunció el ceño

¿ahora qué quiere ese idiota?

Gruño, no podía contestar hasta que estuviera en un lugar seguro para estacionar.

Maldito Malfoy.

Se le hacía tarde, pero allí estaba fastidiándola como siempre.

Vio a un Starbucks, a unas cuadras de la oficina, ingreso para comprar unos panecillos y un café, Con pedido en mano, se dirigió hacia su trabajo rogando a los dioses que Zabini no estuviera allí.

Suspiró de alivio al no ver el porshe de su jefe, tomo su pedido en su mano derecha, su maletín en la izquierda, se aliso su arrugada falda, pero se le olvidaba sus papeles, los importantes papeles del caso.

Haciendo maroma y teatro, entre sus labios dejo los papeles, ingresando en el lugar donde sus demás compañeros la veían.

Alzando su barbilla altivamente no miro a nadie, sino que se dirigió hacia su oficina, pero antes de poder ingresar, vio a Malfoy sonriéndole socarronamente, mirándola de arriba abajo, con una pose despreocupada y brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

-¿Tarde Weasley?

-Jodete Malfoy

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La luz ingresaba por la habitación, frunció su ceño al sentir las cosquillas en su rostro, se acomodo en la cama, pero esa sensación no le dejaba.

De repente unos suaves labios le apresaron los suyos

Potter despertó con un ligero beso como la princesa durmiente.

Siguió el ritmo de aquellos labios, abriendo ligeramente los ojos viendo ante si unas pecas, y unas pestañas.

Se separaron jadeando por el apasionado beso.

Hermione le sonrió, pero se alejo de él

-Tengo que irme—musito la castaña

-Hermione ¿Qué haces aquí?

La castaña dejo de acomodar su ropa al escuchar esas palabras

-¿no te acuerdas?

El negó con la cabeza, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

La castaña lo vio sorprendida, al mismo tiempo dolida.

-Me duele la cabeza—dijo el ojiverde en un susurro

-Harry tengo que irme, después te cuento.

Potter escucho el cambio de voz en la castaña abriendo sus ojos, pero mareándose por la luz.

-¡Espera!

Más Hermione ya no estaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Evito llorar, evito que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, pero no pudo.

¿Otra vez lo mismo? ¿Otra vez se repetía la historia de hace 10 años?

Llego a su departamento, al subir los escalones, se limpiaba las mejillas.

No quería recordar, no quería sentir esos labios en los suyos

Solo olvidar.

Al llegar al pasillo que conducía a su departamento, no se percato que allí, parado con un ramo de flores estaba Colin, mirándola avergonzado.

-Hermione—susurro el castaño

Granger, solo quedo paralizada al ver a su ex prometido

-Tenemos que hablar—musito

-No—dijo ella, limpiando todo rastro de lagrimas en los ojos, mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolso, pasando a lado de el sin mirarlo.

-Necesitamos hablar Hermione—rogo Colin mientras veía como la espalda de la castaña se tensaba

Negó con la cabeza

-Es urgente

La castaña al fin pudo abrir su puerta ingresando a su casa, volteo a ver a collin para cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Más se paralizo al ver no a uno, sino a dos Castaños identicos en su puerta.

-Hermione vamos a hablar te guste o no-musito el otro collin sin ramos en sus manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Gracias por Leer**


End file.
